Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games
by Stupidfic
Summary: a tale of competition, a tale of rivalry, a tale of hate, a tale of tragedy, a tale of friendship, a tale of hope. this is a tale of the Olympic games.
1. invitations

A long time ago, there was this event called the Olympic games. Apparently it still exists today. People from around the globe participate in the Olympics to have their best athletics prove their worth. This year won't be different… well, actually it is different this year. Because this is the year where two rival worlds finally go face-to-face with one another!

-

Let's start the story off with one of the competing worlds. In the land of the Mushroom Kingdom, the legendary plumber duo Mario and Luigi were walking down a grassy path to the castle owned by one of their closet friends.

"Nice of the princess to invite us over for a picnic, eh Luigi?" said Mario.

"I HOPE SHE MAKES LOTSA SPAGHETTI!" exclaimed a hungry Luigi.

Their conversation was interrupted when a mailman came over.

The mailman asked "excuse me, are any of you two Mario?"

"Thatsa me, Mario!" replied the plumber in red.

"Good. Here's a letter for you."

Curious to know the letter's contents, Mario opened it up, with Luigi peeking over his brother's shoulder.

_Dear Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom,_

_We have been aware of your multiple deeds and would like to see your abilities at the next Olympics in Beijing. In this envelope are airplane tickets for your trip, and there should be enough to bring all your friends along. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely, the Olympic Committee. _

"Mama mia! The Olympics?!" shouted Luigi in his brother's ear. "We must-a go there as-a soon as-a possible!"

"I don't-a know, I was really looking forward to that-a picnic!"

"Forget the picnic-a! Besides-a, I know Peach won't make lotsa spaghetti, and who the hell-a makes spaghetti for a picnic anyway?"

Dragging his older brother along, Luigi couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news.

-

Meanwhile, in a land far, far away, Miles Prower was working on his latest invention.

"Its almost finish!" Tails said gleefully. "Soon, I will be able to hit puberty and finally get rid of my girly voice forever!"

Just then, a gust of blue wind came through the front door. Tails quickly turned around, and in the process his twin tails knocked the invention to the floor and broke it to bits.

Groaning over five days worth of work wasted, Tails spoke "didn't I tell you to knock first?"

Sonic shrugged. "I think you told me about fifteen times. So what's up?"

"Nothing" sighed Tails as he picked up the pieces of his invention. "Actually, a letter for you was delivered here today."

"A letter? Why send it here, though?"

"You're Sonic, you have no home and you're difficult to catch up to."

"Oh, right. Well, lets take a look at that letter."

The blue hedgehog opened the letter's envelope and looked at it's contents.

_Dear Sonic of Mobius… or Earth… whatever,_

_We have been aware of your multiple deeds and would like to see your abilities at the next Olympics in Beijing. In this envelope are airplane tickets for your trip, and there should be enough to bring all your friends along. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely, the Olympic Committee. _

"SWEET!" Sonic shouted.

"What?" asked Tails, curious to his friend's excitement.

"Pack your bags, because we're going to Beijing, buddy!

-

The Mario Brothers were ready to go. Coming with them were Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Daisy, Wario and Waluigi.

"It's about time, what took you so long?" Daisy impatiently questioned Wario.

"The metal detector was a pain in the rear" replied Mario's nasty look-a-like. "How was I suppose to know burglary equipment wasn't allowed on the plane?"

"Yoshi" sighed Yoshi.

"I still can't believe we're to participate in the Olympics!" Peach said.

"Me too!" spoke Toad. "I mean, even though I never even heard about the Olympics until today, the way Luigi explained it must be great!"

"It is-a!" exclaimed Luigi. "Not only is this like-a Mario Party with actual sports, we-a could make history if we win! Mama Mia! I'm-a so excited I could-a almost jump into-a haunted pit!… almost-a."

"Hey our plane is ready!" Waluigi pointed out. "LAST ONE THERE IS MY BROTHER'S UNDERPANTS!!!"

Everyone hurried along to chance their flight. Mario trailed behind, due to the fact he was carrying everybody's luggage.

"I really wished I was-a having that picnic."

-

Tails called everybody he knew about the Olympics. The ones that came along were Knuckles, Amy, Cream, the Chaotix, Shadow, and Blaze.

"Ms. Blaze, how did you get here if you live in another dimension?" Cream pondered.

"I walked" answered Blaze.

Espio, one of the three members of the Chaotix, spoke "hey Vector, why are we even here? We aren't even friends with Sonic."

The leader of the Chaotix replied "for the money of course! Do you know how much those medals are worth? We'll make a fortune once we sell off on the internet!"

"But we don't have the internet!" Charmy piped in, who was quickly bopped on the head by Vector.

"You know, I think I'm glad you dragged me out of my Master Emerald guarding duties to go to the Olympics" Knuckles the echidna talked to Tails. "I could really use my fists to good use."

"I'm rather curious why were going" thought Tails. "I mean, yeah I know we have great abilities but in all the years we've been saving the world why does the Olympics Committee have a sudden interest in us?"

"Ah, just enjoy the trip, will you Tails?" said Amy Rose. She snuggled very close to her so-called boyfriend and cooed "I know I will, right Sonic?"

Tapping his feet nervously, Sonic muttered "are we there yet?"

-

And so both sides were flying on their airplanes, ready to show their stuff to the competition.

Little did the passengers know that both planes were being followed, and those that were following them would certainly make the trip a lot more unpleasant.


	2. arrival

"Welcome to Beijing!" a panda bear greeted the new arrivals from the Mushroom Kingdom. With the bear was a blue colored girl, and both of them seemed to look alike from a distance.

"We don't want what your selling!" sneered Waluigi.

The blue girl said "no you don't understand! We're the ones that invited you over to the Olympics. I'm Beibei and this is Jingjing. We are two of the five Fuwa who are in control of 2008 Olympic games."

"It is a pleasure-a to meet you" Mario said as he shook their hands.

Looking around, Daisy asked "so where's the other guys? I doubt we're the only participants."

"Ah yes, the other team" Jingjing said. "We have gotten word of their arrival, and two of Fuwa, Yingying and Nini, are greeting them as we speak."

"Enough of this blabber! Where's the Chinese food court?!" Wario demanded.

"Woah!" Yoshi wished to know as well.

"Follow me" said Beibei, gesturing the guests to some cultural cuisine.

They didn't get far, as something heavy broke through the roof and landed right in front of everyone. The citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom didn't take long to recognize this sight.

"BOWSER!?!"

-

"Welcome to Beijing!" a biped gazelle and a girl with a green bird hat greeted Sonic and friends. Like Beibei and Jingjing, these two looked similar to each other as well.

"The representatives of the Olympics Committee, I presume?" deducted Vector.

"Close" the girl with the bird hat replied. "We are the Fuwa, the hosts for this year's games. I'm Nini, and my friend here is Yingying."

"Wow, you're the hosts?" Sonic spoke in a shocked voice. "That's crazy. Don't you think so, Shadow?"

"…" Shadow just stood there with his arms folded.

"Aw come on Shadow, you haven't spoken a word on our way here!"

The black hedgehog finally said "I came here to compete, not to socialize."

"Don't mind him" Amy said to Yingying and Nini. "He's always like that."

Tails rose his arm to gain the Fuwa's attention. "Excuse me, but I have a question. Why did you truly invite us to the Olympic games?"

"That's what would like to know myself." someone spoke from behind. Everyone turned around and gasped.

"DOCTOR EGGMAN!?!"

-

"What are you doing here?" Peach demanded "are you here to kidnap me again?!"

"Well I was going to" the Koopa King answered sincerely. "But then I find all of you here, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BRING ME ALONG!!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

Toad shouted, "we don't need a menace in the Olympics. Wario and Waluigi are enough of a nuisance without you!"

"Yeah!" the wicked brothers spoke. Realizing what Toad meant, they also said "wait, what?"

"You can join if you like, Bowser" said Jingjing.

"I beg-a you to reconsider!" Mario said. "Bowser is a dangerous-a Koopa!"

"The Olympics do not care about whose good or evil" Beibei responded. "If you are a qualified athletic, you can be in the games."

"Thanks, shrimp" the Koopa said to the blue Fuwa. "I can't wait to crush the competition! Brahaha!"

Luigi sighed. "You're going-a to regret this" he told the Fuwa.

-

"What's the big idea showing your ugly mug here?" demanded Knuckles. His fists were ready for a fight.

"How rude" Eggman said calmly, supposedly unthreatened by the echidna. "I only came here because I was curious to why everyone was here. Now, can you answer why you invited my… friends to this particular year of the Olympics?"

Nini sighed. "Okay, you caught us. Due to some political issues nobody would come to this year's Olympics. We were desperate, so we choose you and some other group to be our participants. I'm so sorry."

"No sweat" the blue hedgehog comforted the Fuwa. "Even if we're second choice we're still honored to be here."

"Thanks" said Nini. Upon looking at a nearby clock she spoke "Oh dear! Look at the time! It's best we get going and meet your opponents."

-

Both sides arrived the Olympic stadium. The size of the place was amazing. The entire population of China could fit in here (and that's REALLY saying something.) It was that moment both sides saw each other for the first time.

"Those are our opponents?" whispered Amy. "They can't possibly be that great with only two animals on their team."

"Look at the size of their heads!" Toad spoke quietly. "I wonder how they can stand up with such skinny bodies."

Their attention was quickly averted by a flaming boy. You could tell he was a Fuwa as he looked very similar to the rest.

The boy shouts "teams of Sonic and Mario, I am Huanhuan, head of the Fuwa. My partners and I are well aware of your athletic capabilities, and we have decided to see how you fare against one another. Though you have overcome dangers that could have destroyed the world as we now it, the Olympics will not be an easy task to accomplish. It will take every ounce of strength, speed, skill, and stamina to win the Olympic gold. I wish you luck to both of you, you'll need it."

And with that, Huanhuan and the rest of the Fuwa left. Now all alone together, both sides stared at one another once more. Not wanting to be rude, Mario walked away from the rest of his pals and came closer to the other team. Sonic followed suite and meet the plumber halfway.

"Nice meeting you" the blue hedgehog spoke, holding out his hand.

Mario shook Sonic's hand, saying "likewise-a."


	3. training

The Olympics would begin in only a mere day, so both sides were training themselves so they would be in top shape. The teams trained in separate locations, in order to give their opposition privacy.

"51, 52, 52..." counted Wario as he lifted two dumbbells.

"205... 206... 207..." huffed Bowser while he lifted weights.

"56757458 56757459 56757460..." said Daisy, effortlessly lifting a random truck up and down.

Toad, however, wasn't making much progress with his exercising. "ERRRR ARRRRGH OEEEEE HAAAAA!!!" With one last pull, the mushroom head finally opened his gym locker.

"What a weakling" laughed Waluigi. "I would go back home if I were you. You'll only bring this team down!"

"Waluigi, that's mean!" Peach snapped at the lean, purple-clad man. "Toad just hasn't been working out lately, right Toad?"

"No, Waluigi is the one whose right" sighed Toad. "I can't let you guys lose because of me. I'm dropping out of the team."

Mario objected "but-a Toad, you can't-a leave! You-a just got here-a!"

"Oh, I'm not leaving. I'm going to see if the Fuwa have any job openings. There has to be something I can be useful at."

Bowser put down his weights and replied "try the pizzeria, I heard they require mushroom toppings for their specials!" He and the Wario brothers laughed cruelly.

-

"Charmy!!! Espio!!! Where are you two?" shouted Vector. Ten minutes have past and the alligator has yet to find them. Perhaps they were training with the others?

The head of the Chaotix checked with Shadow at target practice. There, the black hedgehog was firing a rifle at distant targets, practically every shot was a bulls-eye.

"Hey, Shadow" said Vector. "Did you see Charmy or Espio anywhere?"

"Nope" Shadow replied, his focus still on the targets.

"Are you sure?"

Shadow then turned around, the rifle now aiming towards Vector. "Positive."

"Well, uh, okay. Thanks."

Next to check up on was Sonic and his friends. Tails and Knuckles were running in circles on a midsized track, while sat on the sidelines just relaxing.

Vector asked Sonic "have you seen Espio or Charmy anywhere?"

"That chameleon and bee? Sorry, they haven't come here" the blue hedgehog responded.

Puffing from his running, Tails spoke "hey Sonic, why aren't you training with us?"

"What's the point? I'm the fastest thing alive!"

"Is that so?" Knuckles said with a smug grin. "Then perhaps you should go training in the swimming pool…"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"LETS GET HIM, TAILS!"

The blue blur got up and ran around the tracks, with Knuckles and Tails charging after him for 'motivation.'

Vector now went to see Amy and Blaze in hopes of finding his partners. Instead, he only found the pink hedgehog and purple cat wrestling… mud wrestling that is.

"Uh… excuse me" Vector interrupted. "Did you see Charmy or Espio here?"

Wiping some moist dirt off her face, Blaze replied "actually, I think I saw them with Cream a while ago."

"Really? Where did they go?"

Blaze was about to say something, but Amy tackled her into the mud and answered "they didn't say where they went."

Heaving a sigh, the alligator left the dirty ladies to do their business. Perhaps he should get training by himself.

-

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was up to his old schemes again. Well, he more like THINKING up a scheme, and his current plan was a bit unsuccessful at the moment.

Using the radiation detector on his egg mobile, the doctor grumbled "I was positive the Olympics was smuggling nuclear missiles. Oh well, better get back to the drawing board. Now where's the villain's flying machine parking spot… WHAT?!"

Eggman found the villain's flying machine parking zone… only it was taken already. The object on the parking spot was hard to describe. It looked like some sort of helicopter and one the front was a face you would usually see at the circus.

"How dare they park that piece of junk in MY spot! No matter, I'll just move it to somewhere else."

With a push of a button, a hook with rope attached to it was shot out of the egg mobile and latched on the bizarre flying machine. As he towed the machine away, Robotnik could hear a furious roar nearby. He looked to see a large turtle stomping towards him.

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY CLOWN COPTER?!" Bowser screamed.

Eggman simply replied "why, getting this hunk of junk out of the way."

"Hunk of junk? HUNK OF JUNK?!!! You got some nerve messing with the King of Koopas, fatso!"

"Fatso? Ha, takes one to know one!"

"Grrrr! That's it, eat my fireballs!"

Bowser spat a ball of fire into Eggman's egg mobile. The force of the flame was strong to disable the egg mobile's anti-gravity mechanism, sending the vehicle and it's rider crashing to the ground.

Chuckling at the carnage he created, the Koopa demanded "now get your filthy hook off of my Clown Copter!"

"If you insist" Eggman said with a mischievous look on his face.

One button pushed later, the hook detached it off the copter. And by 'detach', I actually meant 'self destruct'. The explosion obliterated half of Bowser's ride.

Needless to say, the owner was the polar opposite of happy. Like a giant monster rampaging through downtown Tokyo, Bowser clawed the egg mobile, tearing off every bit of metal until he reached the driver. Now his target was unprotected, Bowser pulled back his fist, only to thrust it toward the oval-shaped man.

"ENGAGE ELECTRO SHIELD!"

Upon contact, the Koopa King received a very painful electrocution. He fell to the ground his hair frizzy and his ears smoking, all the while Eggman was completely unharmed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" the doctor wagged his finger at Bowser. "That should teach you a lesson. Never mess with Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the world's greatest scientific gen-"

He sentence was interrupted as a jet of embers flew through his face. Eggman stood silently, his face charred and the remains of his moustache falling off like ashes.

"You just made yourself an enemy" sneered Eggman.

"Really? I never would have guessed" Bowser said with sarcasm.

"Just you wait, turtle. I'll make sure of it that your team will never win the Olympic games."

"Not if I make your team a bunch of losers compared to mine!"

With their bodies fried to crisp and their minds set on revenge, Bowser and Eggman went their separate ways, planning the downfall of their new rivals.


	4. beginning

The doctor pondered as he laid on his bed. He had been planning for a way to get back at that fire breathing freak but his options were limited. He had no available resources, and the Olympics would begin in a couple of hours at dawn. His concentration was broken when shouting came from outside his room.

"There you three are!" the voice of Vector exclaimed. "Where the heck have you been all day?"

Cream's voice replied "we're sorry, Mr. Vector. We were just busy signing up to become referees."

"Referees? Why?"

"Well, to honest Mr. Vector, I can't handle the pressure of competition."

"And what about you two? I thought we were going to get the Olympic gold!"

"About that" said the voice of Espio. "Since there's a likely chance we might not win, Charmy and I became referees since the Olympic Committee offered to pay us."

"Think of it as a plan B!" giggled the voice of Charmy.

Eggman heard Vector sigh heavily. "But I was really looking forward getting the gold with you guys!"

"It's alright, Vector" said Espio's voice. "We not be together during the Olympics, but once this is over we'll still be a team."

Charmy's voice shouted "AND A TEAM ALWAYS STICKS TOGETHER!"

That gave the doctor a bright idea. Who needs an invention to beat the competition when you have your own team to do the dirty work for you?

-

Coincidently, Bowser was thinking the same thing.

"So you're going to a referee?" Peach asked Toad.

"Yup!" replied the mushroom-headed person. "I figured since I did that job in some the Mario Poarties I had the experience to do it here."

"Yoshi!" agreed Yoshi.

"Well, if-a prefer being a referee isn't of-a being on our team-a, I won't-a complain" Mario said. Looking at the clock, he yawned "we better-a get some shut eye-a now. Nighty night everyone!"

Everyone else headed to bed. Except for Wario and Waluigi, who were suddenly pulled into a dark corner.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" the look-alike of Luigi yelled at Bowser.

"Pardon my rudeness" Bowser said in a gentleman matter. "I would like to know if you wish to really win the Olympics."

"Of course we do, you idiot!" responded Mario's look-alike.

"Good, good. I was wondering if your interesting on a sneaky underhand scheme to cheat your way to victory."

The vile brothers eyed each other, in which they grinned and said simultaneously "we're listening…"

-

It wasn't long until morning came. Team Sonic woke up and ate breakfast in a cafeteria, but what they were truly hungry for was the Olympic games.

Eggman was currently looking for some worthy teammates to aid him on his quest to cheat in the Olympics. He saw one table with the only occupants a red echidna and a black hedgehog. Perfect! He zoomed towards the destination, ready to use the ol' Robotnik charm.

"Well if it isn't my two greatest pals" smiled the doctor, putting his plate full of breakfast on to the table.

"Eggman…" Knuckles gritted his teeth.

Shadow said nothing and kept eating his meal.

"Hmm, nice to know you're morning people. Anyways, I was hoping you too could assist me in sabotaging our opponents."

"You mean cheating?" huffed Knuckles. "No way, I'm not helping you."

"But you don't understand! Our team will be in danger if don't!"

"What do you mean danger, doctor?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"I've gotten a good look at the other team and I discovered they are nothing more than a bunch of diabolical cheaters! They're planning to injure us during the games, and they might even kill us if we allow it to happen!"

"Murder over a game? That's crazy talk!" Knuckles said. "Why should we believe a single word you're saying?"

"Why shouldn't you? You two know nothing of what we're up against. Would you risk the team just because you have a distrust on me?"

The two animals silently thought to themselves. Finally, Shadow replied "alright, doctor, if what you say is true then I'll help."

"If Shadow believes then I'll believe you" said Knuckles.

"Excellent" grinned Eggman, his plans coming to motion.

-

"Do you have the supplies?" Bowser asked the Wario Bros.

"Never leave home without them!" smiled Wario, carrying a giant bag of tricks. Well, Waluigi was doing most of the carrying, Wario was pinching a small part of it.

The thin brother gasped "my… legs… are… going… to… snap!"

The Koopa King the bag from the brothers' grasp and shove inside his shell.

"Eww!" gagged Wario. "Why did you put it in there?"

"Because no one will ever try looking in there" replied Bowser. "Now hurry up you two, before the others get suspicious!"

-

The stadium was in an uproar of excitement. The audience eagerly watched as Team Sonic and Team Mario walked on the field, their leaders holding flags with the team logos printed on them. Oddly enough, the audience itself contained the citizens of both the Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius!

"Why aren't there any people from the other countries?" a Lakitu referee pondered.

"How should I know? I'm just here for the dough, man" a Shy Guy referee replied.

Running on the field now was the torch bearer, who just so happened to be Huanhuan. He ran up a long flight of stairs where a stack of wood awaited him. When the Fuwa reached his goal, he set the wood ablaze. The audience cheered as they watched the creation of the Olympic Flame.

"Welcome to the 2008 Beijing Olympics!" an announcer spoke at the television camera. "I'm Gary Goomba!"

"And I am E-08 Reportertron" computed the other announcer.

"This year is a very special year for us all. Two teams containing some of the greatest athletes you'll ever see are now going head-to-head on nine different courses. Aren't you excited, Reportertron."

"I don't have emotions, Gary."

"That's swell! Let's take a look at whose who in Team Mario!"

**MARIO**

_Plumber, hero, and team captain. This guy can do everything, even things that are humanly impossible! He has an equal amount of speed and stamina, he's not the strongest one around but he quite skilled._

**LUIGI**

_Brother of Mario, he not be as brave as his brother, but that doesn't mean he's a pushover! He has the same amount of skill and stamina compared to Mario, and he's a bit more faster, though not as strong as well._

**PEACH**

_The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom herself. She is wise and quick, though her stamina is bad and her strength is worse._

**YOSHI**

_There is more than one Yoshi in the world, and this one is the best of the best! He's a speedy little devil, with some skills to boot, but he lacks in power and stamina._

**DAISY**

_Hi, she's Daisy. This princess knows how to run and has some skills, but her she's weak and her stamina isn't so great either._

**WARIO**

_He looks like Mario, but he acts nothing like him! His stamina is perfect, with excellent strength to help him out, but he's as dumb as a rock and is a bit slow._

**WALUIGI**

_The rotten egg in all sporting events, he's the sibling to Wario. He's a crafty trickster, but he is frail and even slower, though his stamina is pretty good._

**BOWSER**

_The king of all things evil, witness his terrible wrath! His mind isn't much and a snail could outrun him, but he can last a long time and he can crush you with his pinky finger!_

"Interesting cast of characters" stated Reportertron. "Now let us look at Team Sonic."

**SONIC**

_The speed of sound comes zooming by as the team captain. His speed is everything you would expect from him, but beyond that he is nothing to write home about._

**TAILS**

_The sidekick of Sonic, and the brains as well. Though he isn't quick nor is he strong, he's as smart as a fox and has the stamina to fly high._

**KNUCKLES**

_Guardian of a powerful emerald, and part-time treasure hunter. His strength is great, his stamina is nice, his speed is good, and his skill is flat out awful!_

**AMY**

_The self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog. She has an equal amount of stamina and smarts, with speed tailing behind, and power not even catching up._

**SHADOW**

_The ultimate life form, or so it is told. He's as speedy as Sonic himself, and he a bit wiser, but his power is mediocre and he loses breath easily._

**BLAZE**

_She came a long, long, LONG way from home. She is quick on her feet, though weak on her arms, not great on her mind, but better on her body._

**VECTOR**

_Detective for hire, he's also a great chewer! He has the same amount of power and stamina, and the same speed and skill, the only difference is his power and stamina are top-notch while his speed and skill are terrible._

**EGGMAN**

_An evil genius, what more can you say about him? Like any typical scientist, this one is intelligent on skills but pathetic on power and stamina, yet surprising he can run like the wind._

Gary Goomba spoke "such unique individuals! Hey, E-08, who do you think which team will win?"

"I cannot deduct a possible answer" beeped Reportertron.

"Likewise. The only way we'll find out is by watching the Olympics!"

-

Meanwhile, hiding in the shadows of the stadium, a ninja lurked holding a pen and a notepad. Writing all the information he heard down on the paper, he smirked under his mask. His mission was accomplished, it was now time to tell the others.

Before leaving, the ninja quietly said to himself "let the games begin."


	5. athletics

"Welcome back, folks!" Gary Goomba shouted into his microphone. "Today Team Mario and Team Sonic shall compete here at the lovely National Stadium."

"The trails they face are athletics" stated E-08 Reportertron. "The course is divided into two parts; track and field. There are numerous events here, let's find out how both teams fare."

-

The first event was the 4x100m Relay. Four members of both teams have to run one hundred meters and pass a baton to their teammate until the fourth member reaches the finish line. The participants of Team Mario are Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi. The participants of Team Sonic are Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles.

Standing on the track, Knuckles thought to himself 'I hope the trap Eggman gave me works. This guy from the other team is really freaking me out.'

"LETTAMETALAPOO!" Yoshi said in his native tongue, dancing beside the uncomfortable echidna.

Everyone waited for the referee, who was Cream, to fire the starting gun. The rabbit girl was rather afraid of holding a weapon, but after some reassurance that the gun only makes noise and that nobody would get injured, she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

"And they're off!" shouted Gary. "Mario takes an impressive lead! And Sonic… is just standing still?!"

Indeed, the blue hedgehog didn't move an inch, much to his teammates' dismay. He patiently watched as the plumber in red run closer and closer to his taller brother. When Mario ran past ninety meters, Sonic zoomed forward and pass the baton to Tails.

Reportertron beeped "it appears Sonic decided to give Mario a fair chance at winning. Tails is now in the lead, with Luigi tailing behind. Amy and Peach have gotten their batons, the princess is up front by a few meters. Peach passed her baton to Yoshi, and now Amy has passed hers to Knuckles."

'Here goes nothing!' Knuckles thought. As he ran to the goal, he dropped an ordinary apple on to the track floor.

The Goomba spoke "Yoshi is closing in on the finish line! What's this? Oh no, Yoshi noticed a piece of fruit and is stopping to gobble it up! Knuckles has just passed Yoshi and… Knuckles has passed the goal! Team Sonic has won this match!"

Peach sighed at her prehistoric pal. "Oh Yoshi, why do you have to think about food at a time like this?"

"Oh woah woah woah woah!" Yoshi cried in embarrassment. But he had to admit that apple was mighty delicious!

-

Next up on the tracks was the 110m Hurdles event. This event is similar to 4x100 Relay, except its much shorter and only one team member is allowed. There are also hurdles that are required to jump over. Team Mario was bringing out Waluigi, while Team Sonic brought Vector to play.

'Hope you like your modified shoes, lizard lips' Waluigi snickered to himself.

Cream, now less fearful than before, aimed the gun upwards and fired.

"The race begins" Reportertron states. "Waluigi jumps the hurdles with ease, though Vector is another matter…"

The Goomba announcer shouts "Vector appears to have trouble jumping over the hurdles! While knocking over hurdles is allowed, it'll make it much harder to get to the finish line first!"

Gary was right, because he has yet to successfully jump over a hurdle Vector was way behind Waluigi. The lean meany gracefully leapt over the last hurdle and finally reached the goal, doing a victory dance until the alligator got there as well.

E-08 beeped "the race is now over. Waluigi is the winner!"

"What the hell?" cursed Vector. "Someone put bits of heavy metal on my shoes! No wonder I couldn't jump over the hurdles."

Waluigi sneered "stop making excuses and accept the fact you stink! Wah ha ha!"

-

Now it was time for the field events. The first one was the Long Jump, which the participants make three attempts to leap the farthest over a field of sand. Luigi and Shadow were the ones chosen for this event.

First up was the ultimate life-form. His first attempt was three meters, his second attempt got him five meters, and his last attempt got him six meters.

"Such excitement!" yelled Gary Goomba. "Let's see how Luigi will fare!"

Next was Luigi's turn. The man in green scored five and three quarter meters on his first try, and five and a half on his second try. Now he was preparing himself for the third try.

"Luigi needs to get at least six meters to not lose" stated E-08. "Will he succeed?"

The plumber ran as fast as his legs could take him. As soon as he got close to the narrow field of sand, he prepared himself to jump.

Little did anyone know Shadow had a trick up his sleeve. "Chaos control!" he said quietly. Suddenly, time itself slowed to a halt, with the black hedgehog the only one moving. He took this advantage to alter Luigi's leg a bit, and go back to his position without anyone catching him.

When time moved again, Luigi suddenly tripped and fell on his face.

"Too bad!" Charmy said, raising his penalty flag up.

Gary spoke "ouch, that's got to hurt! Not only is having your face smashed on the ground painful enough, but that also cost Luigi his third try to beat Shadow's score! Shadow has thus won this event!"

-

Now it was the Hammer Throw event. Despite the name, there are no hammers involved, only a heavy ball with a rope tied to it. With this ball the athletes have three attempts to swing it around and then toss it as far as they can. The participants of this event are Wario and Blaze.

"First up is Wario!" announced Gary.

Flexing his muscles, Wario picked up the 'hammer' and swung around with before throwing it far across the playing field, reaching sixty two meters. The second toss got fifty six meters and the third throw was sixty seven meters.

"Now it's Blaze's turn" computed E-08.

Wario snickered, putting away his bottle of super glue. The cat put her hands on the ball's handles, not feeling anything sticky due to her gloves. She took a fell swings, and then… the ball went nowhere. After receiving a penalty, she gave it another go. This time the ball went forward, except Blaze came with it. With two penalties and no score, the cat's temper was like her name. Thanks to her elemental abilities, the fiery tornado she made melted the super glue and sent the 'hammer' flying like a shooting star, crash landing at and an impressive seventy four meters.

Toad frowned and raised the penalty flag, saying "sorry, fire attacks aren't allowed."

"What?!" Blaze screamed. "God damn son of a-"

-

Um, now its time for the Javelin Throw! Players will have run a short distance and then throw a javelin. They have three tries to get the javelin as far as possible. Daisy and Eggman were the players in this game.

It was Daisy's turn first. She ran pretty quickly but threw the javelin too hard, scoring thirty three meters. On the next attempt she threw the javelin just right but ran too slow, scoring thirty meters. On her last try she had a balanced speed and throwing strength, earning herself sixty eight meters.

Now Eggman had his time to shine. His first throw was rather weak, the javelin reaching only thirty two meters. His second throw was even worse, when he ran too far and got a penalty. His third throw looked like he it wouldn't make it, but Robotnik clicked a device in his pocket and the javelin suddenly soared with miniature rockets attached to it. The doctor clicked his device again and the javelin fell, landing at seventy nine yards.

"Eggman has won the Javelin Throw event!" Gary Goomba declared. "And Daisy didn't lose by some random bad luck that happened to the other less fortunate athletes. Have you been getting strange feelings over the odd loses?"

Reportertron beeped, "I am unable to feel anything at all."

"Righty-o then. On to the next event!"

-

Next up was the High Jump. It's similar to the game limbo, but instead of 'how low can you go?', its more like 'how high can you fly?'. The horizontal pole is raised for every successful jump each participant makes. The process is continued until the participants cannot jump any higher. Bowser and Tails would participate in this event.

Reportertron whirred "Bowser is up first, required to jump two point two meters."

The Koopa charged forward, taking a slight turn as he neared his destination. With a flip Bowser jumped over the pole, his shelled back colliding with the stick. The pole wobbled upon contact, but it soon stopped without falling to the floor.

"That was a close call for Bowser" said Gary. "Let's see how Tails will do."

Getting off the matt he landed on, Bowser reached into the bag inside his shell and pulled out an invisible banana peel. He tossed it out on the field before walking away.

The fox boy ran, and his foot slipped on something. Trying to stand up straight, Tails slides towards the jump point, until finally he loses control and flies right into the pole, both the pole and himself coming crashing down on the matt.

"Well this event was disappointingly short" said Gary. "Bowser wins!"

-

The last athletic event was the Pole Vault. It had the same rules as High Jump, expect the distance you need to go over has drastically increased, but the participants had a pole to help them reach the height. Mario and Sonic decided to do this match themselves.

"Both teams are at a tie" Gary said. "This last event will decide if the winner of the athletic course is Team Mario or Team Sonic. Such suspense!"

"You better win, plumber!" Bowser shouted.

"Don't fail me, hedgehog!" Eggman yelled.

Mario was the first to vault, and when he was done Sonic got a go at it and succeeded. Both poled their way over the top, the height increased after every turn. Their team mates were sweating with tension, especially the less noble ones.

Now it was Sonic's turn again, and he only had to go past six point six five meters. Holding his long rod tightly, he sped in a straight line. He quickly jammed the stick into a hole, bending it with pressure. The pole soon propelled the hedgehog up and Sonic let go as soon as he flew over the other pole. But just then one of his legs made contact with the horizontal pole! It wiggled and wobbled and… it fell.

E-08 computed "The results are in; Team Mario has won!"

The doctor of Team Sonic stamped on the floor in anger. He looked at the opposing team, and saw the big turtle, smacking his rear end right towards Eggman! Now angrier than before, Eggman walked off to think of ways to cheat in the next course.

Sonic wasn't too happy himself. Lying the matt in sadness, he saw his red capped opponent come by.

Holding out his hand, Mario said "It's-a okay, there's always-a next time!"

Not feeling so blue anymore, Sonic grinned and allowed the mustachioed man pull him up.

"Well that was quite exciting" Gary shouted into his microphone. "But this game is far from over! Tune in tomorrow for some more Olympic action!"

Reportertron beeps "this is Gary Goomba and E-08 Reportertron, signing out!"


	6. gymnastics

"Welcome back folks" E-08 tuned in. "We are live in the National Indoor Stadium, where the gymnasium course shall be played."

"In case you missed out on yesterday, Team Mario is currently in the lead" said Gary. "Can Team Sonic prevail? Only one way to find out!"

-

First up was Trampoline event. Here participants will bounce on a sturdy trampoline, and when their bounces reach seven feet they will be required to perform flips and tricks in order to win. Waluigi and Amy are this events participants.

Waluigi was prepared to go, but something pink held him back.

"Uh uh! Ladies first" Amy said.

Pushing the female hedgehog to the floor, Waluigi replied "well, since there's only a hedgehog here I guess I'll go next! Ehehe!"

The purple-clad person stood on the trampoline. He jumped up in the air, and when he went down the trampoline sent him up again. After the fourth bounce, Waluigi had enough air time to his moves.

The Goomba announcer shouted "look at him go! He keeps twisting and turning like a pasta noodle! Seriously, how does he do it? He's now at the final bounce!"

With one last dazzling spin, Waluigi landed on the trampoline. "Ta da!" he shouted, but the audience gasped instead of applauded. Wondering what everyone was so mortified about, he looked down and saw his arms and legs were tangled up, pretzel-style!

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt" spoke Gary Goomba. "While our friend is getting taken away by the paramedics, let's see what he scored. A six point five?! Wow, if injuring yourself doesn't give you the judges mercy I don't know what will."

"Next is Amy Rose" beeped Reportertron.

Watching at the sidelines, Wario grumbled "my brother was completely useless! Now how are we going to win?"

"Don't worry, I modified the trampoline earlier this morning" Bowser chuckled. "Pretty soon Waluigi will have a buddy to come along with on the way to the hospital."

Now the hedgehog girl was on the trampoline. Taking a deep breath, Amy jumped and…went back down. Curious as to why she didn't bounce up in the air, Amy tried again… and the results were the same as before. Some critters in the crowd booed. Flustered at the stubborn trampoline, she jumped nonstop in order to get it to react.

Back with Bowser, he was holding a remote control, smiling as the hedgehog's fruitless attempts. "You want to go up missy?" the Koopa said quietly, "then I'll help you go up!" He a dial on the remote from 'stiff' to 'HOLY FLUBBER!'

An with one last jump, Amy was powerfully sprung up in the air. She helpless waved her arms and screamed as she went up and down. It didn't take long for her to collide into the ceiling, in which Bowser decided to change the trampoline's settings to 'normal'. When Amy fell down, she stayed down this time.

Gary spoke "that was very thrilling performance! For a second there it looked like she was actually in trouble! What do the judges have to say about it, Reportertron?"

The robot analyzed "Amy has scored a nine."

"WHAT?!" shouted Bowser and Wario.

The Goomba announced "there ya have it, folks! Amy wins!"

Rubbing the bump on her head, Amy said "huh? I won? Woohoo!"

-

Now it was time for the Vault. With three attempts, participants need to perform moves after jumping over a vaulting horse and successfully land in order to get a good vote. Wario and Shadow were the ones now playing.

"You're related to that one team-mate of yours, aren't you?" Shadow asked Wario.

The fat guy replied "yeah I am. So what?"

"Oh nothing, I just wonder if failure runs in your family?"

"Grrr! I'll make you regret those words!"

Shadow went first. With the boost of his rocket skates the black hedgehog charged forward, pressing his feet on a springboard and vaulting over the horse. He spin-kicked in the air, again using his skates to make the move more dazzling. When he landed upright, the judges gave him a three.

"Was that the best you could do?!" Wario taunted.

Upset over his low score and his opponent's dissing, the ultimate life form decided to try something more complex. This time he added punches and vertical spins to his moves, and the judges now gave him a seven point two. For the grand finale, Shadow would use Chaos energy to please the audience. He sparkled with lights as he used the harmless types of Chaos moves. Just then, something hit Shadow on the side of his head, and with his concentration interrupted the hedgehog's landing was far from good. Disappointed with the results, the judges gave Shadow a four.

Picking himself off the matt, Shadow saw what hit him. It was an empty can, and on the outside was a label saying 'Sarasaland-styled baked beans with onions.'

Wiping the barbeque sauce from him lips, Wario went for his turn. After getting past the vaulting horse, the pseudo-Mario let loose some foul gas that originated from his rear end. The judges gave the performance a four, in which an unhappy hedgehog pondered why this awful first attempt over scored his own. Now Wario's next trick was flexing his muscles and landing in a handstand-position, earning a score of seven. For the last attempt, the plump baddie was ready to bring the judges to their knees. Reminding you all he was doing them while still in the air for a few seconds, Wario played a tuba, painted a picture, and successfully did brain surgery all at the same time!

The tub of lard then got hit by a can he swore he threw at Shadow a minute ago. Wario soon fell right on his face, and immediately was squashed by the stuff he brought with him. This act was giving a one, mainly because the person Wario did brain surgery one was only a bag of flour.

"The results are in; Shadow has won!" Reportertron stated.

"And that's the end of the gymnasium course!" Gary Goomba shouts. "With both events won by Team Sonic, that makes that team the overall winner of this course! But don't leave just yet, folks, because this day is just getting started!"

While the audience got out of their seats to do whatever they wanted, the ultimate life form walked by a lifted the pile of junk on the floor. There he saw Wario, upset and slightly injured.

"How pathetic" Shadow comments, in which he drops the cluttered right back on top of the mustachioed man.

-

While the preparations for the next course was in motion, Sonic decided to take a stroll in the Olympic halls with his pals, Tails and Knuckles, and Dr. Eggman.

"Oh ho! I feel good winning today's events!" Robotnik said to his… erm… friends.

Knuckles adds in "I know. I can't wait to pummel them into submission in the next course today!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I could care less if we win or not" Sonic says.

"Huh?" spoke Knuckles. "But they're our opponents, Sonic!"

"I know that, Knuckle-head, but I kinda have respect for them. Who knows, I might try to make friends out of them if they want to."

Tails looked ahead of the group, and suddenly stopped everybody. Wondering what their foxy friend was doing, the others turned their heads forward and noticed somebody.

It was a ninja, as you plainly see as he wore completely black ninja clothes. He silently stood in the middle of the hallway, not moving an inch.

"Uh… can we help you?" the blue hedgehog asked the stranger.

Taking out a notepad and a pen, the ninja says "yes, you can. I'm with the local newspaper, and I would like to write your thoughts on the current progress in the Olympic events for my article."

"Oh, really? Okay then, I think we have some excellent competition on our hands. My team is quite talented, and anyone who can beat us is definitely gifted as well."

"Very good. How about you three?"

"I have my doubts about us winning" said Tails.

"The other team will be seeing more losses" said Knuckles.

"No comment" commented Eggman.

"Nice. Niiice" the ninja said as he wrote down their words.

Curious, Sonic asks "hey, what is your article about anyways?"

Fiendishly smiling under his mask, the ninja responds "nothing, much. The same stuff you usually see in the OBITUARIES!"

Sonic dodged out of the way as the ninja attempted to stab the hedgehog's connected eyes with the pen. Sonic got kicked in the legs, and when the ninja tried to come for the kill, the man in black was stunned with a tail and punched by a spiked fist.

Behind them the Sonic Heroes heard a scream. Eggman was being held at dagger-point by two other ninjas! The hedgehog did a homing attack on the two ninjas, and the captive thanked him by the crawling behind a trash can. All three ninjas quickly got up, circling the three furries with their weapons ready.

Whoosh! A throwing dagger was impaled on the first ninja's notepad. Nobody had the chance to think what just happened when all the ninjas we getting beaten up by some mysterious force. Unable to see who was attacking them, the ninjas dropped smoke bombs and ran off. When the smoke cleared, Sonic and friends saw a purple chameleon change back from his camouflage.

Sonic patted his savior on the back and said "thanks for the support."

"You're welcome" Espio replied. "I always wondered what it would be like fighting real ninjas."

"Why were they trying to assassinate us?" Tails wondered.

Knuckles spoke "I bet they were hired, I have an idea who they work for. Eggman was right about how they would do serious harm to win, those dirty little punks from Team Mar-"

The doctor got out of his hiding spot and covered the red echidna's mouth, whispering to Knuckles "don't them that! We need to keep a low profile on anything relating to us cheating!" Eggman turned to the others and said "what Knuckle is trying to say is that perhaps this should be reported to the Olympic Committee. We wouldn't want killer ninjas lurking in the stadium, now do we?"

"Roger that" nodded Espio, running off ninja-style.

The hedgehog just noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was a torn off bit of paper, probably from that one ninja's notepad. There was some words on it, but it was written in Chinese.

"Hey Tails" the hedgehog said to his friend. "You learned some Chinese on our way here, right? How about translating it, it might be a clue."

Taking the torn piece from Sonic's hand, Tails viewed the writing and replied "sorry Sonic, it's barely anything to help us find out who attempted to kill us. All it contains is one word, possibly a name of someone or something."

"And that name is…?"

"…Waku…"


	7. shooting

Gary speaks to the camera "we are here in the Beijing Shooting Range Clay Target Field, a long name with a self-explanatory purpose."

Reportertron chimed "the next course we will is Shooting. Let us see what happens."

-

The only event in this course is Skeet. Given a Olympic-issued rifle, participants must shoot clay pigeons with the limited amount of ammo they are given. There are eight stations, which are positions you are required to shoot from. Peach and Tails are this game's participants.

First up was the princess. Walking up to station one, Peach waited as two nearby shacks shot out pieces of flat clay through the air. Because of her lack of experience with guns, Peach missed every single one. When Tails got his turn in station one, he managed to get two good shots.

"No!" Bowser shouted "I cannot let my Peachy-Poo lose to that fox boy! Come on Wario Bros. and help me aid Peach!"

"I don't think so" Wario grumbled.

"What? Why not?!"

"Because the last time you tried cheating we lost" Waluigi answered, his arms and legs braced upright.

"This is different. Instead of trying to make the other team lose we're going to make our team win!"

Wario and Waluigi sighed, ready to here what the Koopa had in mind.

A while later Peach prepared herself in station four. She managed to get a few hits but Tails had the higher score. The only way she could win is if she manages to get a perfect shot for the rest of the stations. Though she doubted that would happen.

Peach waited as the clay pigeons flew out. She fired and managed to hit the all! When Tails had his turn, he only three shots. At station five and six, Peach also managed to get all the clay pigeons! Strange, she swore she completely missed a lot of them. Hmm, must be her lucky day.

However, there was more than just luck on her side. Hiding in the trees were Bowser and the Wario Bros., armed with silenced rifles and shooting at any pigeon the princess has missed. As of right now they're helping Peach get another perfect score.

"Come on, Waluigi, get your aim right!" Wario grumbled quietly.

"Uh, hello? Braces?" Waluigi replied swinging his braced arms around.

Finally, after finishing off every non-pigeon clay pigeon in station eight, the results were in.

Reportertron computed "with a score of 34 compared to the opponent's score of 25, Peach has won the Skeet shooting event!"

"And that's the end of the shooting course!" declared Gary. "Tune in later to see more intense Olympic action!"

-

"Hey, where have-a you three been?" Luigi asked the villains of Team Mario.

"Err… we were at… the restroom!" Bowser lied.

"With rifles?" Luigi pointed at the guns they were carrying.

Wario, thinking of an excuse on the top of his head, answered "we needed them for protection. You know, potty ghosts and stuff."

Raising an eyebrow, Luigi decided to ask no more questions and instead walked off. The cheaters sigh in relief.

"Potty ghosts? What kind of retarded fib was that!?" Waluigi exclaimed.

"What should I have said, the truth!?" Wario yelled back.

An unfamiliar voice asked "and what would be the truth?" All three looked and saw it was a red echidna, one of the animals from Team Sonic!

"Potty… zombies?" Waluigi sweat dropped.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "I know what you did. I don't have the evidence to prove it, but I know it was you. Try another trick like that and I'll crack your skull wide open!"

To prove his point, Knuckles punched a hole in the wall. He left without another word.

All Bowser could say was "crap."

-

"Ninjas, you say?"

"Yup, saw them with my own eyes."

Huanhuan stared at Espio. Finally, he spoke "well, your story about this unusual attack disturbs me. I can't postpone the Olympic games, since I doubt the media would believe ninja assassinations. However, I'll beef up security, if it will make you feel better."

"Thank you" Espio replied with a bow.

The purple chameleon left the office, leaving the flaming-top Fuwa by himself.

"My siblings aren't going to like this news" the boy sighed.


	8. rowing

"Greetings from Shunyi Olympic Rowing-Canoeing Park" Reportertron booted up.

"With Team Mario ahead by a single win, Team Sonic will have to give it their all in order to tie" said Gary. "Can they do it? Let's find out."

-

The only event in the rowing course is Single Sculls. All you have to do in this event is row in a straight line until you reach the finish line. The rowers are Yoshi and Doctor Eggman.

The oval shaped scientist and the green dinosaur held onto their oars tightly. A horn blared briefly signaling the start of the race.

The participants rowed, their backs facing their goal. Of course, this event wouldn't be interesting without somebody cheating. In this case, Eggman decided to give Yoshi's boat an 'underwater view.'

"Oh woah woah woah woah!" cried Yoshi as his boat filled up with water spewing from a hole.

"Hope you can swim" Robotnik chuckled menacingly. His laughter censed when his boat crashed into something, causing it to sink as well. Surprised, the doctor turned around when he saw what he collided into was a random miniature iceberg! "NOOOO!!!!"

"Well, this is inconvenient" Gary said in tone less excited than it usually is. "It appears both sides have damaged boats."

"We have gotten word that there will be a rematch for the Single Sculls event" E-08 forwarded. "It will be postponed due to everything being revaluated to make sure all boats are in perfect conditions and no hazards are in the water. Thank you for your patience."

-

"Good thing I froze up an iceberg or we would have lost for sure" said Bowser.

"Shouldn't we be careful with our cheating?" Waluigi asked. "I mean, since that one red… whatever he is knows what we're doing."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have any evidence against us."

"And an iceberg isn't evidence of cheating?" spoke Wario.

"Well it's not I wrote our names on it."

"You DID write our names on it!" spat Waluigi.

"And you also wrote that the iceberg was meant to cheat in the rowing competition!" Wario pointed out.

The Koopa whined "shut up! It's hard for me to keep track on what I'm suppose to do with my evil traps!"

-

Meanwhile, Eggman was being dragged out of the water thanks to the superb fishing skills of the Lakitu referee.

"ACHOO!" sneezed the doctor as he was carried ashore.

"Oh dear, I think Eggman got a cold from swimming in the freezing water caused by the iceberg" Tails said as he put his hand on the shivering doctor's forehead.

"A cold?" Lakitu said. "Well, in case we can't allow him to row. You know, otherwise he'll sneeze all over the equipment and spread booger germs and stuff."

Eggman didn't take this suggestion very well. "What?! Are you crazy?! I can't drop out, otherwise we'll have to for- for- ACHOO! Ugh… forfeit."

"Hmm, I guess you can use the replacement guy… oops! Forget I said anything!"

"Wait, replacement guy?"

"Yeah, there's this dude who takes place of athletes who can't participant for miscellaneous reasons."

"Then bring him in! I clearly can't… ACHOO!… row in this condition!"

"I dunno. I think you're suppose to use your own teammates for replacements…"

"JUST DO IT, YOU STUPID GEEK ON A CLOUD!"

Scared and insulted, the referee floated away to call the replacement in. The fox boy looked at the dripping wet human with uncertainty. Eggman just smirked, hoping the new guy will be as useful as he's hoping for…

-

"And we're back!" announced Gary Goomba. "We have received word that Eggman is unable to play the Single Sculls event, but fear not Team Sonic fans, for a replacement has arrived and we are meeting him right now. Hello, sir, what is your name?"

"I'm Mii!" said the replacement.

"I know you're you. But what is your name?"

"I'm Mii!"

"I know you're you. But what is your name?"

"I'm Mii!"

"I know you're you. But what is your name?"

"I'm Mii!"

"I know you're you. But what is your name?"

"I'm Mii!"

"I know you're you. But what is your name?"

"I'm Mii!"

"I know you're you. But what is your name?"

"I'm Mii!"

Finally, Reportertron oddly got impatience and honked "this interview is going nowhere! Start the damn event already!"

"Easy there fella!" Gary said playfully. "But my friend here is right folks, let the game begin!"

The replacement and Yoshi got into their rowboats. They were off when the starting horn blared once more. The replacement guy had the lead, but Yoshi wouldn't give up that easily.

"Yoshiiii!!!!!" huffed the green dinosaur.

In the final stretch, Yoshi rowed as hard he could and got at the finish line first!

"Yoshi is the victor!" Gary Goomba announced. "This is the first time the usual winning pattern has been broken! Team Mario is ahead by two courses, but that doesn't mean Team Sonic can't get a chance to win."

"Tune in tomorrow to see what happens" Reportertron signed out.

The dinosaur with the elastic tongue bowed as his fans cheered for him. While this was happening, Eggman decided to 'congratulate' his replacement.

"YOU WORTHLESS LOSER! THANKS TO YOUR INCOMPIDENCE OUR TEAM IS FARTHER BEHIND! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

"I'm Mii!"

Before Robotnik could say anything more, he sneezed with incredible force. The force threw the replacement back, sending him through a building which fell down into pieces. With his nuisance taken care of, the doctor decided to go and get some green tea for his cold.

-

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, was the base of the Ninja Clan. The Ninja Clan lived in secrecy, hiding untold knowledge and assassinating important politicians. They are a truly crafty and dangerous organization.

Currently a meeting was being held. The discussion was about the attack at the Olympic stadium. A lone ninja stood in front of the elder council, holding a notepad in shame.

"Were you not told to only record our targets' strengths and weaknesses?" one ninja elder mumbled. "Then why to trick two of our best apprentices to attack prematurely, and fail at it as well?"

Nervous at the stares of his superiors, the note-taking ninja replied "I w-wanted see h-how good they were m-myself. I've heard so much on how good they are…"

Another elder shouted "but you risked our mission and revealed ourselves to our targets! The Ninja Clan takes great regards to make sure no outsiders know we exist. Hell, we even bottle up the spirits of those we have killed to insure our confidentiality! You have dishonored us."

"Please, I beg for forgiveness!"

"Forgiveness?" yet another elder snorted. "We should beat you senselessly!"

"Now, now, this ninja is only an amateur, you shouldn't expect much out of him" spoke a peculiar ninja.

One elder bowed down, saying "greetings, Master Waku. We apologize for asking you to come on such short notice."

"I do not mind, o honorable elders. So I presume this is the rascal you have been talking about?"

"Indeed. His actions may cost us on the mission you gave us."

"Don't worry about it, I've taken care of most of it already. All I need to do now is go after the witnesses. So kid, who did you exactly attack?"

Looking at what he written down, the note-taking ninja replied "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman. I believe there was someone there too, but I don't know who."

"Is that so? Hmm, well I'm sure these witnesses will soon forget what has happened today. As for you child, your punishment for this incident is brutal training. Training you will obviously need."

"Yes, Master Waku, I shall begin right away!"

The note-taking ninja left in a hurry. Master Waku smiled under his ninja cloak, admiring the newbie's determination.

Turning back to the elders, Waku spoke "speaking of which, I should get back to training myself." He bowed, and the elders followed suit. As he walked away, Waku thought to himself 'just you wait Sonic and Mario. Once I get rid of you and your friends, I will be the greatest hero left in the world!'


	9. archery

Sonic groaned as he woke up. His head and stomach ached.

"Man, what did they put in my dinner yesterday?" the blue hedgehog said to himself.

As he got out of bed, he could hear the moaning of Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman. Guess they had a bad meal too.

"Alright guys" Sonic shouted to his team. "We're lagging behind in the Olympics, so lets show Team Mario the real super power of teamwork!"

His half-awake teammates mumbled with lacking enthusiasm, walking off to get some breakfast. Sonic shrugged at their reactions and followed them. But he had a strange feeling something important happened yesterday, but he couldn't remember what it was.

-

"Welcome to day three in the Beijing Olympics!" Gary Goomba announced. "I am Gary Goomba, and this metal fellow here is my partner, E-08 Reportertron."

"Hello" beeped Reportertron.

"We at the side-lines of the Olympic Green Archery Field, where the archery course will be taking place!"

"Statistics show the last two days have been hectic. The percentage of this day being hectic as well is very high."

"Enough talk, my dear friend. Let's start the match!

-

The only event in archery is… well… the Archery event. Each player has four turns, with three shots to use in each turn. Wind blows during the event, and may likely alter on who wins and who loses. Daisy and Shadow are today's participants.

The ultimate life-form had his turn first. He pulled back the bow and let go, the arrow flying forward until it pierced the center of the target. The attempt wasn't so successful as the next arrow struck the side of the target. The last one was a not-quite-a-bull's-eye as well. In the end, Shadow got nineteen points.

Next up was Daisy. Her first shot was terrible, in fact the arrow hit the wall instead of the target! The second one was able to hit the target. After one last shot, Daisy had a total of fifteen points.

"Alright Shadow, time to show this girl your ultimate power!" said Eggman at the sidelines. "Go and use your Chaos powers and create a storm!"

"I don't think I can make a storm" said the black hedgehog.

"But you are the world's ultimate life-form! You're suppose to do anything!"

Shadow sighed. "Alright, I'll try."

The hedgehog finished his turn and waited Daisy to go next. As she pulled back her arrow, Shadow decided to strike.

"Chaos… storm!"

Shadow stared as he saw that it did absolutely nothing. With the yellow-clad princess undisturbed by mystical effects, she quickly finished her turn. After Shadow finished up another turn, he prepared himself for another attempt with his Chaos powers.

"Chaos… gust."

The sky mocked the hedgehog by blowing no wind at all. Shadow completed his last turn with embarrassment. Now he had one final chance to cheat in this event.

"Chaos……. Huff and puff and blow some house down?"

The hedgehog didn't even expect anything to happen that time. His confidence hurt, he awaited the total results.

Gary Goomba announced "winning by twenty one points higher than the opponent's score, Shadow has won the archery course.

"Way to go, Shadow!" congratulated Eggman. "For a second there I was positive your attempts at making a storm were complete failures!"

Realizing the doctor believed he managed to cheat, Shadow played along and lied "eh, I was expecting it to be more challenging."

"Both teams are tied once more" stated E-08. "There is still more courses yet to be performed this day, so do not change that channel."

"We'll be back after these commercial breaks!" said Gary.

-

"Mr. Espio?" Cream spoke her fellow referee. "One of the Fuwa wanted to speak with you over there."

"Thanks Cream" said the purple chameleon, off to meet one of the five Fuwa.

The young rabbit's directions led to a pitch black room with a door that had hundreds of locks and bolts and walls that were completely sound proof. Not paying attention to the suspicious surroundings, Espio went inside.

"Hello? Is this about the assassination attempt yesterday."

"Why yes it is…"

Suddenly the door slammed shut, and dozens of voices gave out a war cry. The kung fu chameleon soon felt himself being smacked around by who knows how many people. With his sense of sight blinded and his invisibility completely useless, Espio fell to the floor. A bottle of liquid was forced onto Espio's mouth, his throat swallowing every last drop. With a gasp of confusion he fell unconscious.

One of the ninjas in the darkness pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Master Waku, the last witness has been taken care of."

"Good" replied Waku's voice on the other side of the phone. "Take him to the medical center. Please make sure no one sees you."

"As you wish, Master.'

And with that, the ninja hung up.


	10. aquatics

"We are live at the National Aquatics Center, ready to witness the aquatics event" Gary said to the viewers. "And let me tell you, things are definitely going to get wet!"

"Let us see who will win this time" E-08 beeped.

-

The first event in this course is 4x100 Freestyle. There are two teams consisting of four players on each team. One player will swim to the end of the pool and back, and then the next teammate will take their turn. The team that has all players swim one hundred meters first will win. Team Mario will bring out Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Peach while Team Sonic will use Tails, Vector, Amy, and Blaze.

Mario and Tails prepared themselves for a dip. With a honk of the starting buzzer, The short plumber and the two tailed fox dived in the pool.

The Goomba shouts "and there they go! Mario is in the lead, with Tails tailing behind! Tails has gotten a boost of speed coming from the other side, and now Vector is in the pool! Mario has just switched with Luigi and now Luigi is catching with Vector! Luigi and Vector are head-to-head! Now both Bowser and Amy are in!

The Koopa king grinned. 'Time to swim to victory. And I by swim, I mean cheat with MOTORIZED POWA!!!'

Bowser's shell sprouted small propellers at the rear. With the propellers Bowser swam quickly swam to the other side to the pool. Well, perhaps too quickly.

Reportertron beeped "alert! Bowser has collided with the pool edge. Amy has switched with Blaze. Bowser is swimming to the other side, but Blaze has already reached the end. Team Sonic wins this match."

"Dammit!" Bowser burbled through the pool water.

-

The other event in this course is 10m Platform. Participants jump off a diving board and must perform before hitting the water. Each participant has three turns. The athletes that decided to do this event are Yoshi and… Sonic?!

"Sonic, you can't do this event!" shouted Amy. "You can't swim!"

The blue hedgehog replied "I know that. It's just that I want to be more useful besides running competitions. Plus, I want something challenging to do."

"But Sonic…"

"Ah let it go, Amy" replied Tails. "I don't get why everyone gets worked up about this. I mean, nobody cares that Sonic can go into outer space without a spacesuit or be protect from a laser with only a single ring. But when he goes swimming in a non-canon game, everyone suddenly talks about logic!!"

"Uh, what are saying?" asked Knuckles.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!"

"Relax, guys" Sonic calmed his friends down. "Beibei allowed me to use a life jacket during the event."

His friends decided that was acceptable protection, they allowed their hedgehog friend to play. Yoshi had already went first and scored a six. Sonic hesitated when he stood upon the diving board, but when he did jump his life vest took him up to the surface. Oh, and he score four due to a lack of flipping.

Meanwhile Bowser was still sore from losing and smashing his head against concrete.

"Urgh, I'm so humiliated" Bowser grunted, holding an icepack to his forehead. "This time I'll cheat without risking myself for it."

While the Koopa rummaged inside his shell, Yoshi already on his last turn. The green dinosaur hopped, fluttered, spinned, and then cannon balled into the pool. The judges gave the performance a nice eight. Now Sonic had one last chance to get a higher score than his competitor.

It was that time Bowser finally found what he was looking for, a sharp-tipped boomerang! He threw it at the hedgehog, watching it fly in a barely visible speed. When Sonic leapt off for a dive, he heard the horrible sound of his life vest ripped off. Bowser laughed that his plan worked, until the boomerang came back and smacked him right in the head!

Sonic frantically tried to get himself away from the pool, but he didn't have enough time for a ten meter drop. When the hedgehog splashed into the water, the judges gave it a ten for his excellent 'performance'.

"The judges have spoken!" Gary Goomba shouts "winning by twenty six point is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The crowd gave the hedgehog a round of applause. The clapping stopped when the audience realized he didn't rise up to the surface.

"OH NO! MR. SONIC!" Cream cried.

"SOMEONE GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Toad shouted.

Yoshi, being the one at the pool already, used his tongue to reel out Sonic. Amy and Tails came running to their friend's side, and also running to Sonic was Mario!

"He's not breathing!" said Tails.

"Don't-a worry!" replied Mario, "I know-a CPR!" Using the knowledge he learned during the brief time of being a doctor, the plumber pressed his hands on the furry critter's chest.

"It's not working!"

"Sorry-a, the only other thing to do is mouth-to-mouth. But I don't-a think anyone would want to…"

Amy Rose gave no second thoughts as she connected her lips to Sonic's and breathed air into him. Sonic slowly woke up, noticing Amy smooching him. The male hedgehog suddenly jolted himself up and coughed out the pool's water and Amy's cooties.

"Sonic is okay" Reportertron analyzed. The audience cheered in ecstasy.

Gary spoke "looks like Team Sonic is the winner of the aquatics course. Tune in later and see what kind of excitement will happen next!"

Back to Sonic, he was currently wiping his mouth with the side of his glove. "Well, thanks for saving me, Amy."

"Oh, it was nothing!" she blushed. "This Mario guy helped out a bit as well."

"Really? Well then, thanks a lot Mario!"

The plumber nodded. "Just doing what-a I do best." He parted ways with the animals, and noticed Bowser lying on the ground. "Mama mia! What-a happened to your-a face?"

"Shut up…" the Koopa moaned.

-

Espio regained conciseness. Looking around, he saw that he inside what appeared to be a small medical room.

"About time you woke up" someone said. The purple reptile turned and saw it was Yingying, the yellow Fuwa. "The nurse said you were brought here knocked out. Do you have any idea what happened to you?"

"I…" Espio paused, trying to remember but nothing came through, "I don't know."

"Hmm, must have been some loose equipment or something. Oh well, I look into it. Lets get back to the Olympic stadium, we are paying you after all."

"Roger" obeyed Espio, going out first.

The gazelle was about follow, but he heard something in a nearby closet. Yingying tensed up a bit, but when nothing else happened he decided to leave with haste.


	11. fencing

"Welcome back, folks!" greeted Gary Goomba. "You are now witnessing the Fencing Hall, part of National Conference Center."

"The next course we'll be witnessing is fencing" stated E-08.

"Both teams are tied once again, but they won't be for long! Now let the sword fighting begin!

-

The only event this course has is Individual Epée. Using their fencing swords, the participants must strike their opponent fifteen times in order to win. Today's sword swingers are Wario and Blaze.

"Wahaha!" Wario laughed. "You think you can beat me?"

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you" Blaze said as she went into a fencing stance. "I learned these skills from fighting pirates back at my home world!"

"Yeah? Well I've been a playable character in practically every spin-off game! En grade!"

Waluigi swung his sword at the pussy cat, but Blaze parried the thin man. With her opponent stunned by her defensive move, she counterattacked and poked Waluigi three times. ONE! TWO! THREE!

Enraged, the vile guy struck back. ONE! TWO!

But then Blaze suddenly attacked again. FOUR!

Waluigi backed away from the next blow and retaliated. THREE! FOUR!

"You're good" Waluigi grimaced. "BUT I'M BETTER!!!"

FIVE! SIX! SEVEN!

"Doesn't seem like it" replied Blaze after she got in three hits.

"Why you little…"

The imitation of a plumber went in for an attack. Meanwhile, the cheaters of Team Sonic were plotting for victory.

"Alright Knuckles, you know what you need to do" encouraged Eggman.

The red echidna nodded. Armed with a random boot he found lying in a dumpster, Knuckles threw the boot at the side of Waluigi's head.

Confused, Waluigi turned and said "what the-" EIGHT! NINE! TEN! "Hey! Stop that! I was distracted!"

"Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool" said Blaze. ELEVEN! TWELVE! THIRTEEN!

"Grr!" FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT!

Knuckles threw another boot at Waluigi! "Ow!" groaned Waluigi. FOURTEEN! FIFTEEN!

"Game set!" Toad shouted to stop the fighting.

"The fifteen blow has been given" stated Reportertron. "Team Sonic has won the fencing course."

"And that's our cue for a commercial break" said Gary Goomba. "See ya soon!"

"What?" Waluigi said in anger. "No no no!!! I have been unfairly distracted! I demand a rematch! ARGHHH!!!"

-

"Nice going stupid" Wario said to Waluigi. "Thanks to you, we're behind in the Olympics!"

"But it's not my fault!" Waluigi shouted.

"Then if it isn't, then whose fault was it?" Bowser asked.

"When I got hit by those shoes, I looked a saw red… That's it! It was that red thing that threatened us!"

"Don't make excuses!" Wario shouted, giving his brother a slap.

Bowser pondered on what Waluigi had said, and replied "no, I think he's on to something. What better way to cheat than by blackmailing other cheaters to prevent competition? That darn rodent, I should've been the one to think of it first!"

"Yeah! Let's give him and his friends a taste of their own schemes!" declared Wario.

"Wa ha ha! Sounds good to me!" agreed Waluigi.

Wario slapped his brother again and yelled "don't brown nose me!"

-

Meanwhile, back at the home of the ninjas, some of the lower-ranked members were having a discussion on matters that were quite important to them.

"Dude! Naruto does not suck!" one ninja says.

"Yes it does!" answers another ninja. "It totally disagrees the meaning of being a ninja and instead of showing what ninjas usually do they replace it with some anime attack shouting crap that has barely anything to do with being a ninja."

A third noticed one of his comrades wasn't participating in the debates, so he asked him "hey, why are acting so quiet?"

The fourth ninja snaps out of his train of thought and speaks "oh, sorry. I was thinking about Master Waku…"

"Well, what about him?" the second ninja asked with curiosity.

"It's nothing. I don't want to be like an American and blabber when no one needs to hear it."

"Ah come on!"

"Alright. Well, has anyone wondered how he became a master? From what I can remember, he came out of nowhere and we all work for him."

"You mean you don't remember the day he became master?" said the first ninja in surprise.

"Err… no? Must've drank the amnesia tea that day."

The ninjas nodded to one another in agreement. Damn that delicious devil.

"In that case, I'll explain to you" said the third ninja. "The elders were discussing on what we should do with the aliens at Area 51 when Waku bursts in. He spoke nothing of who he was or how he found us, or even if Waku was his real name, all he said was that he required our services. So, like any secretive ninja clan, we attacked him. He showed no mercy."

"It was frightening" the second ninja cut in. "The way he whooped us… it was like something from a video game…"

"Anyways, he spared our lives, in return we made him master of the clan. He's actually a great master, even though he has us preparing for an attack on the Olympics. He never gave us an explanation why we're doing it, though."

"Why ARE we going to attack the Olympics?" the fourth ninja wondered. "Do you think we should try and ask Waku for an answer?"

"If you could remember how powerful Waku is, you wouldn't do that" the first ninja replied. "He treats us with respect and he has barely tampered with our secret society. Besides, I'd prefer working as an assassin for some mysterious guy with mysterious motives over the poor saps working at the factories for minimum wage."

The second ninja spoke "now that we finished this little talk lets get back to our regular discussion."

"Ah, of course… NARUTO DOES NOT SUCK!"

"IT TOTALLY DOES, MAN!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES SO!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES SO!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES SO!"


	12. table tennis

"We are here at Peking University Gymnasium for the table tennis course" Gary announced. "Hey Reportertron, how many events are there in this course?"

"Only one" Reportertron analyzed. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah nothing. It's just that it's kind of disappointing that most of the courses have only one event. I mean, the athletics course has loads of event, so why do the others have only one or two?"

"I cannot answer that question. I was built only for reporting the Olympics, not making the rules."

"Well, whatever you say. Let's have a ball!"

-

The event is Singles. Two players will hit a ball back and forth to each other, one earning a point when the other fails to hit the ball. Players must have the bounce over the table, otherwise it's a foul. The first to get eleven points wins. The participants will be Mario and Tails.

"Good luck" said Tails.

"You-a too" said Mario.

Mario had the ball, so it was his responsibility to start the game. With a smack of his paddle, he sent the ball over to the two-tailed fox. Tails sent it back to Mario, who sent it back to Tails, who sent it back to Mario, who swung too early and missed the ball.

"Score one for Tails!" Cream announced.

The plumber threaten to his opponent in a playful manner "Mario get you next time!"

At the sidelines of Team Mario, Wario yawned in boredom.

"This event sucks" he complained. "I'm gonna help Mario so this can get finished faster."

"Wait, how are you going to help Mario?" asked Daisy in curiosity.

"Err.. You know… morale support."

"Oh, for a second there I thought you were going to cheat or something."

"Like I would ever do that!"

"Umm… why are you crossing your fingers behind your back?"

"YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS!!!" Wario walked off without another word.

At Team Sonic's corner, Shadow was rather uninterested by the table tennis as well.

'Might as well do something to pass the time' Shadow thought to himself.

After walking past a few 'do not enter' signs, the ultimate life-form found himself on a catwalk high above the gym. Down below, he saw Tails and Mario continue playing, and the plumber just gained a point. This was a perfect place to do his dirty work.

Too bad someone else was here too.

"Hey, what do you think your doing up here?" demanded Wario.

Narrowing his eyes, Shadow answered "I should be asking you the same question."

"Grr, you think you're better than me just because you won that damn gymnasium event, don't you? Or are you here to prevent me from cheating?"

"Cheating? Hmm, sounds like you just said something you didn't want me to hear."

"Don't play stupid with me, rodent! That tough red friend of yours knew we were cheating as well, and now we know YOU'RE cheating as well."

For a brief moment Shadow had a look of shock on his face. 'Knuckles told them?!'

"Well I won't let you stop me! YAHHHHH!!!"

The fat guy charged at the black hedgehog, who sidestepped at the last second. Turning around for a second attempt, Wario ended up the one hurt as Shadow kicked him in the gut. The tubby one clutched his stomach as he fell to the ground.

"Still pathetic as before" muttered Shadow as he walked towards Wario. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

"And neither do you" Wario replied with a smirk. When Shadow went close enough, Wario grabbed one of the hedgehog's legs and pulled Shadow to the ground. Before the ultimate life-form could do anything else, pseudo Mario planted his rear end right on the furry critter's face!

"You're disgusting!" Shadow muffled under Wario's butt.

"And now that you're helpless, I can continue on with my plans!" Pulling out a pocket knife, Wario cut the rope holding a large sandbag until only a few threads were holding on. "What to have to say now that this sandbag will fall and land right on your little two-tailed friend?"

"First of all, Tails is not my friend" muffled the trapped hedgehog. "And second, Tails is over on THAT side of the table."

Wario looked back where Shadow was pointing and found that Tails was indeed positioned at the other side of the table. So if he cut the sandbag that over on the opposite of where Tails is standing, then that means…

"Crap!!!"

Lifting his anus off of Shadow, Wario went to stop what he had done. But it is was too late, as the threads couldn't take the pressure and snapped off, sending the heavy sandbag down below.

On the ground floor, Mario had got in his eleventh ball past Tails.

"Woohoo!" the one in red cheered. "Things are-a looking up!"

He regretted saying that as he saw the sandbag coming down towards the plumber. Before he became as flat as all the monsters he stomped on during his life, something pushed out of harm's way. The giant sandbag showed no hesitation as it smashed through the floor, creating a huge hole where Mario once stood.

"Wow, that was one heavy sandbag" Wario commented. "I think it's heading for America or something."

Wario soon noticed Shadow was nowhere to be found. The fat meanie decided to get off the catwalk as well before somebody caught him.

"Mama mia!" Luigi said as he ran up to his brother. "That was a close-a one! Good thing he saved-a you in the nick of time!"

Confused of what Luigi was saying, Mario looked to see standing beside him was Sonic the Hedgehog!

"I just wanted to return the favor" the hedgehog said with a smirk. Mario gave a smile back.

Gary spoke "well that was unusual that Mario was almost squashed. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Affirmative" E-08 beeped. "Since Mario has won the singles match, his team therefore wins the table tennis course."

"Stay tuned after these messages, folks" the Goomba said to the camera. "Because the next course will determine who will win the Olympic gold!"


	13. cycling

"Here we are at Laoshan Velodrome, where we'll witness the cycling course" said Gary.

E-08 whirred "this is the final course for both teams to compete in. Once it is over the team with the highest wins will be given the Olympic gold."

"Say Reportertron, mind telling the viewers each team's current score?"

"Information unavailable. I did not record the scores since I thought you would know."

"Me? I'm just a Goomba! I thought YOU would be keeping track since that was what you made for."

"Incorrect. Like I said before, I was made only made to report."

"Oh boy. Umm, I'm sure we'll remember sooner or later."

-

The only event in the cycling course is Pursuit. Equipped with sturdy bicycles, participants will ride around an oval-like course. The first to finish three laps wins. The contestants are Peach and Vector.

Before the race began, a certain doctor and an ultimate life-form were having an important discussion.

"The other team knows we're cheating?" gasps Robotnik. "Please tell me you're joking."

Shadow shook his head. "I don't joke. Ever."

"Hmm… this is bad. If they speak about this then we are going to be instantly disqualified!"

"Don't worry about it so much. They've been cheating as well, so they can't won't blackmail us without revealing what they've done."

"Ah, I see. In that case let's continue the course."

"Are you sure, doctor? This is the last event, and the other team might be expecting it. I don't want to risk losing after all we've done."

"I know, I know. But from what personality I witnessed on the other side, I bet they'll go for one final trick as well."

And Robotnik's assumptions were right. When Wario told Bowser what had happened, all the Koopa said was "so what? Let's cheat one more time!"

"I don't know" Wario said in doubt. "As much as I love playing unfairly, I'm more greedy for winning."

"Fine, you coward, if you're too scared of getting caught then I'll do it myself. Waluigi, go do your thing!"

Waluigi exclaimed "what?! I thought you said you were going to do it!"

"No I didn't. Stop whining and get out there!"

Groaning in annoyance, Waluigi obeyed. Back at Team Sonic, Knuckles was once again sent out to do the dirty work. And for reasons unknown to the echidna, Eggman and Shadow were angry at him.

The race was about to begin. Giving each other a good luck handshake first, Peach and Vector got onto their bikes.

"On your mark!" announced the Lakitu referee.

"Get set!" shouted the Shy Guy referee.

Espio blew a whistle. And by that sound the cyclists were off.

Peach was in the lead, with Vector not too far away. As the princess continued to pedal as hard as she could, she soon became out of breath and slowed down. Vector passed Peach and finished the first lap.

"Uh oh" Waluigi muttered to himself. "Bowser will roast me if I let his so-called girlfriend lose. I better do something fast!"

Thinking fast, the thin man pulled out a heart from a bag and tossed it at the princess. Thanks to the heart's healing properties, Peach suddenly had more stamina and began using it to catch up to the alligator.

"Yes! Now all I need to do throw more hearts and this will- ACK!"

Waluigi stopped his sentence due to the hand firmly squeezing on his esophagus. Knuckles, the one attached to the hand, pried the bag out of Waluigi's grasp and looked inside, seeing dozens of more hearts.

"Well well, look what we have here" Knuckles said. "you must have some nerve cheating on the last game. You're in big trouble now."

Lacking air, Waluigi gagged "too bad I already know you cheated too."

"What? How?" The echidna got no reply since he was still choking Waluigi. Realizing this, he let go of the lean meanie.

Inhaling some oxygen, Waluigi got up and kicked Knuckles right in the face! "That's for making me lose the fencing course!"

Knuckles got up and felt something wet on his nose. Wiping it off with his glove he discovered it was blood! "So you want to fight, eh? Then lets dance!"

The echidna pounced on his foe and began to knock Waluigi senseless. During the fight the bag was torn open and all the hearts scattered.

The cyclists were now on their third lap, and they were going so quickly they didn't notice any of the hearts laying the track.

Vector panted to Peach "hey lady, mind if I ask you something?"

"I guess" Peach replied.

"Even though we're being watched by millions of people right now, don't you think during the entire Olympics a few members of both of our teams have been taking the spotlight from the rest of us?"

"You know, now that you're talking about it I do believe so."

"Well, its good to know I'm not the only one who has that strange feeling. See you!"

Vector pedaled forward and crossed the finish line, with Peach coming in second.

"And there we have it!" Goomba announced to the crowd. "Finishing by just a few milliseconds is Vector the crocodile! Or was it alligator? Ah how cares, it's the same animal, right?"

"Not exactly" Reportertron beeped.

"Whatever. Since nobody around here seems to be keeping track of which team is winning, the award ceremony might be postponed for half an hour. But don't fret fans and players, the Olympics will end with excitement! I'm Gary Goomba…"

"And I am E-08 Reportertron. Thank you and may you watch us in the next game."

-

Mario sat outside, watching the sun slowing set down from the sky. He heard footsteps nearby, and turned to see Sonic standing beside him.

"Who would have thought the Olympics would already be over" the hedgehog said to the plumber. "And to think we never had the time to have a friendly chat with each other."

Mario grinned. "Well-a, now is a perfect time-a to talk. What should we-a discuss first?"

"I don't know. Did you ever go on any adventures?"

"Kind of-a. I traveled through time and space-a a couple of times."

"Really?! Huh, something tells me we have a lot in common. Go on, then. I'm listening."

-

-

Luigi rode on Yoshi, trying to look for something. When he noticed a red echidna nearby he told the dinosaur to heel.

"Excuse-a me" Luigi said to Knuckles. "Have you see someone who looks like-a me, only thinner and nastier? My team was planning to have a meal before the award ceremony."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi drooled in hunger.

Hiding a grin, Knuckles replied "nope, haven't seen him."

"Oh, okay-a. Well I hope-a someone knows where he-a is."

Luigi and Yoshi left. When they were completely out of sight, Knux said "I'm sure somebody will find him soon. Hehehe."

-

Inside the girls' locker room, the three furry females were changing out of their current clothing.

"What a day" Amy commented. "After that cycling event I really need to take a shower!"

"But you weren't even in the cycling event" Blaze stated.

"Yeah, but the tension made me sweat a bit and I really need to maintain my feminine hygiene."

Cream suddenly screamed in fear. The other two looked and saw what frightened her. Inside Cream's locker was Waluigi, battered and bruised with his overalls hanging from a coat hanger.

"A little help?" he wheezed.

The hedgehog and feline ignored the injured state of the man and focused on the fact a guy was in a girls' locker room. With that fact on their minds, they armed themselves with hammers and flames and attacked poor Waluigi.

"WAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"


	14. awards

Everyone was anxious to find out which team would be the winner of the Olympic games. The people watching it at home, the people watching it at the stadium, the two teams themselves. The only ones that weren't excited were Sonic and Mario.

"I hope-a this gets over with soon" sighed the plumber. "Sonic was-a going to tell-a me how he-a found the Super Emeralds."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said to Mario.

"Sorry-a. It's just after all the stories I told about my-a adventures, winning the Olympics doesn't seem-a that big of a deal to me-a."

"Shh!" said Daisy. "They're about to announce the winners."

The crowd went silent as the Fuwa walked on the stage.

The torch-headed Fuwa spoke "the Olympic games have finally reached it's conclusion. Both of these wonderful teams have worked their way to reach to this point. I am sorry to say that neither side will be getting the gold."

The audience gasped in shock. Not to mention of the contestants were rather ticked off.

"WHAT?!" Vector shouted. "YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE OLYMPICS WAS IN VAIN?!"

"I DEMAND ANSWERS NOW!!" Luigi screeched.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAITED TWO WEEKS FOR THIS FANFIC TO UPDATE AND THIS WHAT I GET?!" Blaze yelled.

Bowser screamed "YOU STUPID SON OF-"

"However…" Huanhuan continued, silencing the crowd of unhappy people. "Me and my family decided that the events the Olympics offered were too easy for the teams to compete in. As such, the two teams will be going head-to-head in one more course: the Dream course."

People muttered among one another.

"Dream course?" Peach spoke in confusion.

The panda Jingjing explained "it contains events from the other courses, modified for the teams' usual standards."

"They'll be more dangerous, have power-ups, and you'll be allowed to use special moves" Nini continued.

"All right!" shouted Bowser. "Now I don't have to resort to che-OUCH!"

Wario stomped on the Koopa King's foot. When people looked at, he lied "there was a bee there."

Beibei said "preparations for the course are now underway, and we will have it and the actual award ceremony tomorrow. Good luck teams, and I hope you watch us fellow audience."

An hour later nigh-time broke out in the Olympic Stadium. The place was completely deserted, save for the five Fuwa. They had looks of discontent and uncertainty.

"I can't believe we went through with this" Jingjing muttered as he paced back and forth.

Yingying heard something and notified the others "he's here."

And on cue walking out of the darkness was Master Waku. "Hmm, I never knew gazelles had such sharp hearing."

Huanhuan said the ninja "we did what you asked Waku, the teams will be participating the extra course. It wasn't cheap getting the supplies."

"Oh don't be so hotheaded about costs. This dream course will surely get high ratings and many viewers, and that's all the matters, right?"

"Stop pretending this is only about ratings and viewers!" yelled the bird-headed Nini. "We all know this year's Olympics is nothing more than a deathtrap!"

"Alright, if you insist. To be honest I would killed your players today, except they used less energy than I expected. I need them exhausted if I'm going to murder them all at once, and this dream course will surely make them vulnerable. Just act natural tomorrow and everything will be just fine."

"No it won't!" cried Beibei. "Innocent people are going to die! How can I live the rest of my life with blood on my hands?"

"Well you won't actually have blood on your hands, my friends and I will take care of everything and we promise to hide all ties between you and me. You aren't chickening out already, are you?"

"We want to" replied Yingying. "But I doubt you would allow it."

"Damn straight I won't! And don't forget YOU wanted to be the mascots for this year's Olympics. You were all living in garbage cans when I first met you and I can easily send you back if you don't do as I say. Besides, if your lucky this assassination will get your faces in history books. Goodbye."

With nothing else to say Waku walked off, leaving the regretful Fuwa to themselves.


	15. dream

"Welcome back folks!" shouts Gary Goomba. "It appears that the Olympics have been extended for apparent reason. Sorry if I sound frustrated, its just that I was going to home to my girlfriend until I got called back in here. So, Reportertron, what were you going to do until you were sent back?"

"I was going to turned into scrap metal as my purpose was fulfilled until now" stated E-08 Reportertron.

"Whatever. Anyways, we're here at… uh… a bunch of weird places… and we are about to witness the dream course. What is the dream course? I have no freaking idea!"

"This course is all-or-nothing both teams. Whoever wins gets the gold. Be sure to watch this event, something like this may never happen again."

-

In the random shady corner of random shady dealings, six people stood in this location. Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi were in one side and Robotnik, Knuckles, and Shadow.

"Okay, here's the deal" Eggman bargained with the Koopa. "For this course, neither of us will attempt to cheat."

"And in return, we won't tattle on each other for cheating in every other course" finished Bowser.

The two stared at each other coldly, then put out their arms for a handshake.

"But this doesn't mean we'll go easy on you!" shouted Waluigi.

Shadow smiled "good, because I plan to kick your ass!"

"GRRR!" Knuckles growled.

"ARGH!" snarled Wario.

-

First up was canoeing, played by Peach and Amy.

Peach sang "row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a-SON OF A FISH!"

Amy Rose interrupted the princess's singing by flipping Peach's canoe over with her trusty hammer. The pink hedgehog rowed away, out to collect coins in order to win this event.

But Peach wasn't out just yet! Gliding with her magical dress of gliding and stuff, she turned her boat over and went to get revenge. Grabbing an item box floating on the water, Peach pulled out a red shell and tossed towards Amy. Noticing the shell homing right at her, Amy swatted it away with her Piko Piko Hammer and sent it back to Peach. Peach blocked it with her parasol, but the force of the shell sent her flying backwards. Luckily she flew into a couple of coins in which made Peach the winner.

"Aww" Amy whined.

-

Next was basketball, starring Yoshi and Vector.

"Wahoo!" Yoshi shouted as he fluttered in the air. He made a slam dunk on a flying hoop, gaining one point.

"Not bad" Vector commented, "but can you do this?" Carefully placing the basketball in his mouth, Vector jumped up and spat the ball through two hoops.

The dinosaur smirked. In lightning fast reflex he slurped up the basketball and spat it towards three hoops. "Yoshi!"

"Hmm… how about this?" Chomping down on a handful of bubble gum, the alligator blew a large pink bubble which swallowed the basketball whole. The bubble suddenly floated away, dropping the ball below four hoops.

Yoshi narrowed his eyes. He gobbled up the basketball once more, but this time it came out of the other end in egg form. He threw the egg, which ricochet everywhere until the eggshell broke apart. The basketball still flew and went through five hoops in the process.

"Grr, now its time to reveal my ultimate move!" Vector sang a song so horrible it made the basketball bounce itself over SEVEN hoops.

Without anymore tricks up his nonexistent sleeve, Yoshi sat down in surrender.

As the basketball event victor, Vector decided to do a little jig. "Woohoo! I won! Yeah baby, you can't beat a B-ball game against somebody born from da streets!"

From where the referees sat, Charmy shouted "Espio! Vector is dancing in PUBLIC! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!"

"Let him have his fun" the chameleon calmed the bee down, "he earned it."

-

Next is table tennis, played by Daisy and Blaze.

The ball flew back and forth by the force of the whacking from the two females. It made the completion fiercer since every good hit increased the point score. Blaze missed the ball, in which Daisy received nine points.

"Grr" groaned a frustrated Blaze. "Now its time to fight fire with actual fire!"

She lit the ball on fire and sent it back at her opponent. Daisy swatted it back and Blaze sent it back to Daisy. The human princess dodged the ball, letting the cat earn two points.

"Hey, I almost got burnt from that!" Daisy complained.

"And what are you going to do about it?" challenged Blaze.

"I'll win this event through the use of FLOWER POWER!"

Daisy powered up her ping-pong paddle with yellow energy and slammed the ball to the other side of the table. Not to be undone, Blaze fired up her paddle and smacked the ball back. This process repeated for quite a while. Eventually Daisy had enough power to perform a special attack, which the ball exploded in pollen and flower petals and whizzed right into Blaze's torso. The violet feline fell and Daisy earned a whooping forty one points!

With her total score of fifty points, Daisy has won the table tennis event! "Yeeeee ha! Hi I'm Daisy!"

Daisy's face quickly changed from joy to fear when Blaze got back up, sore from chest pains and losing. Fearing for her life, Daisy ran away as fireballs were being thrown every few seconds.

-

Now it's long jump, with Luigi and Tails.

The tall Italian went first. He ran and jumped over ocean water, landing eight point three meters on a small island. When Tails went, he ended up jumping into the water, earning himself a foul.

On Luigi's second try went ten point five meters. Tails got two point one meters, almost falling off the island he landed on.

"Man this is tough" the fox said to himself. "I need to try something different… that's it!"

After Luigi jumped nine point eight meters for his third try, Tails had only one more attempt left.

This time not only did he jump, he flew! He quickly tried out and landed on the nearest island he could reach. He won the event by thirteen point four meters.

"Mama mia!" Luigi said in defeat. "I knew I should've used a cape-a feather!"

-

Now up was boxing, with Wario and Knuckles.

"You think you can be me in a boxing match?" said Wario. "Give up while you still can!"

"Then you won't me using my usual mittens?" said Knuckles, putting away the boxing gloves given to him.

"Ha! Go ahead, I bet they'll be useless!"

The echidna smirked. Wondering what the pest was up, it dawned on Wario that the mittens had spikes.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" screamed Knuckles as he threw a punch to the stomach. The pointy spikes easily pierced the flesh, though no blood poured out. Not only that, but Knuckles couldn't get his fist out of his opponent's tummy!

Wario suddenly laughed. "Big mistake for hitting me there. My blubbery fat is practically armor! Don't worry, I'll give you a hand…"

The overweight man gave the furry a swift uppercut to the jaw. Knuckles was sent flying to the other side of the boxing ring, landing back-first in a daze.

Toad came by and stood next to Knuckles. "Yup, he's definitely knocked out. Wario wins!"

-

Next was shooting, with Waluigi and Shadow.

"WAHAHA!!" Waluigi laughed menacingly as he used a large chain gun to shoot down all the Egg Pawns.

The Egg Pawns had no idea they got here or why they were being used as moving targets. Too bad they couldn't talk or a serious lawsuit would be made.

The lean meanie finished off the rest of the robots with a grenade. His overall score was eighty.

"Think you can do better, hedgehog?" sneered Waluigi.

Shadow said nothing. As the next batch of Egg Pawns were wondering around, the black hedgehog tossed away his rifle.

"CHAOS… SPEAR!!" screamed the ultimate life-form. A line of raw energy flew through the robots, obliterating all of them in one swift stroke. Shadow's kill count was now one hundred. And since all the rest of the Egg Pawns ran for their lives, Shadow was declared the winner.

"Dammit!" groaned Waluigi.

-

Soon it was fencing, starring Bowser and Dr. Eggman.

"Where is that egg head?" Bowser muttered impatiently. "Heh, maybe he decided to run away."

"Not quite" said Eggman as he came forward, wearing a bunch of gadgets on his body. "I just had to make a few adjusts to these gizmos."

The Koopa King decided to wait no longer and struck his fencing sword forward. Eggman blocked it with lightning fast speed.

"Fool!" chuckled Eggman. "These machines enhances the reflexes of my entire body! What did you think I made these inventions for? Accessories?"

Bowser grumbled "well, kinda…"

DING! Eggman poked Bowser with his sword. Enraged, Bowser retaliated only to have his attack parried and got struck again. Now the large Koopa watched as the scientist moved back and forth in amazing speeds. When he tried hitting Eggman when he was close Bowser only stabbed air. Then Eggman got in two more hits.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" roared Bowser. "I'M DEALING WITH YOU USING BRUTE FORCE!"

In pure fury, Bowser attacked Eggman mercilessly. The doctor easily blocked all the blows, but he couldn't stop being pushed backwards. With one final slash, the Koopa sent Eggman off the fighting stage and into the water surrounding it. Unfortunately for Robotnik, his inventions weren't waterproof.

"Gra ha ha!" taunted Bowser. "Who needs brains when you have brawn?"

-

Now it was platforms, played by Mario and Sonic.

"Ready-a?" Mario asked his opponent.

Sonic smiled and answered "I was born ready."

And then they jumped out from the plane and dive-bombed into the blue sky.

"YAHOO!" both shouted as they flipped around in the air. Floating bricks and loops stood in both heroes' freefall, so the two went for the loops while avoiding collision with the bricks.

WHACK! One block of bricks crumbled as the plumber accidentally smashed through it.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah-a, that hasn't been-a the first time" groaned Mario. "Mama mia! Look-a out!"

Wondering what Mario meant, the hedgehog turned around and saw an armada of Flappers coming right in his path! He easily avoided the first one, though the other dozen were another story.

"That had to hurt" Mario said while spinning around.

"Darn, and they knocked all my rings too!" groaned Sonic. "Oh boy, looks like we have more trouble below."

Indeed he was right, as they were heading for more floating bricks and Flappers. This time, though, they were prepared. Mario pulled out a hammer and smashed anything that got in his way. Sonic used a homing dash to bounce off objects pinball-style.

Before they knew it the two splashed into the water down on the surface. The plumber quickly got the hedgehog out of the sea before drowning could occur.

Sonic was announced the winner of this event. The judges thought his homing dash performance was much more interesting than Mario's hammer time.

The blue blur pulled out his hand and said "good game."

The mustachioed man shook his competitor's hand and replied "good-a game."

-

The final event was race, and this time all the members of both teams would be playing. AT THE SAME TIME!!

"See ya later slowpokes!" taunted Sonic as he ran ahead.

"Oh no you don't!" Wario shouted. "Go get him, brother!"

Wario picked up Waluigi and threw him like a javelin. Waluigi crashed into Sonic's head and both went sprawling on the floor.

"Excellent shot!" praised Bowser.

"We still have the other one up ahead!" Peach pointed at Shadow.

Shadow said "you may have slowed down Sonic, but I'm a different matter. Chaos control!"

Time slowed down for Mario, Yoshi, and Amy. The others avoided the effects due to the unusual short range of chaos control.

"Let's hold the rest of these guys off while Shadow goes for the finish line!" said Vector, having a bite fight with Bowser.

"Daisy!" Shouted Luigi, whose butt was on fire. "You're fastest one out of all of us! Get to the finish before that one animal does!"

The yellow-clad princess nodded and took off. Tails and Eggman blocked her path, but Wario came and rammed them out of the way, giving Daisy a clear passage.

"Hmm, this is too easy" Shadow said to himself. He looked back to see how far away the rest were and was surprised to see a woman catching up. "Interesting. Too bad it'll be over by the time she reaches to me."

Daisy was thinking the same thing as well. "Ah shucks. He's too fast for me."

That's when she noticed a power-up box by the side. She went to pick it up and found just what she needed: a blue shell! She tossed it in the air and watched as it flew towards Shadow and smacked right in the back of his head. With her target dazed for the moment, she ran to catch ahead.

Meanwhile in the back of the track, Sonic got up and saw everyone else up ahead.

"Uh oh" muttered Sonic. "I better get going."

The hedgehog didn't look where he was going and ended up tripping on Waluigi. Sonic curled into a ball by accident and rolled on ahead in high speeds.

"Llllooooooookkkk oooooooouuuuuuuuutttt" Amy drawled in slow motion, still effected from chaos control.

POW! WHACK! BOOM! In a matter of seconds everyone was rolled up into one out of control sphere that was smashing up all the obstacles that were meant for the race. When the wrecking ball got to the finish it fell apart. Everybody groaned from their various injuries.

"Yoshi" the dinosaur moaned. The slow-mo effects caused by Shadow had worn off.

"Bravo! Bravo!" someone clapped. Everyone moved their aching heads to see a well-dressed man with his face covered by a large medal. The Olympic gold medal! "Such excitement! Such intensity! You athletics are the finest I have ever seen in my entire life! I am honored to reward the ones who truly deserve praise for their accomplishments."

Waluigi yelled in annoyance "JUST TELL US WHO WON!"

"Ah, yes, of course. As chairman for the Olympic Committee, I am proud to announce the winning time for the 2008 Beijing Olympics. And the winning team is… neither!"

The audience gasped. Gary Goomba and E-08 Reportertron gasped. And the athletic teams obviously gasped.

"WHAT?!" all members of both teams shouted.

The man chuckled and said "yeah, it's a tie. Each side won four events each, and you all technically finished this race all the same time. Sorry, but I cannot give you the Olympic gold since this is a draw. However, since I adore you all I will reward you with something that you deserve…"

Waku lowered the medal from his face. "And that reward is DEATH!!"


	16. execution

"This is unbelievable folks!" Gary Goomba shouted in shock. "It appears an unknown assassin is about to murder both Team Sonic and Team Mario in live television! The censors aren't going to like this…"

Reportertron computed, "the athletes are fatigued from completing the last event two minutes ago, making them easier to kill. Let us hope the authorities arrive quickly before serious harm is done."

Bowser scoffed at the ninja before him. "YOU think you can kill me? I can roast you alive in an instant!"

"Go ahead then" challenged Waku.

The Koopa grinned and began to stand up, only to fall back down in pain. "OW! My leg is broken!"

"Just as I expected. All of you are exhausted and injured. You pose no threat to me."

"That might be true," said Tails, "but we still outnumber you sixteen to one."

"Make that twenty two to one" said Espio with the other referees by his side.

Waku snapped his fingers, and fifty ninjas appeared and quickly beaten up the referees and threw them next to the weakened athletes.

"So much for that advantage" Knuckles muttered to Tails.

Waku chuckled at the helpless heroes. "So then, any last requests before you die?"

"Why are you doing this to us?!" demanded Toad.

"Well, since this is your last request I might as well tell you. I use to be a great hero, adored by many. However, I soon faded from the minds of my fans when they heard stories about you two teams and your adventures. My accomplishments pale in comparison to what you achieved. I'm a complete has-been thanks to you. That is why you will die."

"Envy? That's it?" Sonic said in doubt. "That's kind of a lame for an excuse to kill us."

Mario added in, "at least-a encounter us in person before-a you decide-a to get revenge-a. I mean-a, why get angry at someone-a you never even met before-a?"

"SILENCE!" Waku shouted in frustration. "I was going to give you two a swift decapitation, but now I decided your executions will be more… of my style. My faithful warriors, I'll leave the rest of the vermin in your hands."

In a poof of smoke, the plumber and the hedgehog vanished with the ninja.

"SONIC!!" cried Amy Rose.

"MARIO!!" cried Princess Peach.

POW! POW! The pink clad heroines were quickly silenced.

The ninja that punched Peach and Amy rubbed his hands. "Shut up. If there is one thing I hate most is loud prey."

Bowser became furious. "NO ONE HITS PEACH LIKE THAT!" he screamed. Even with a broken leg he quickly got up to fight, only to be beaten down by a dozen ninjas.

"Ha! I can't believe these losers saved the world so many times" remarked one ninja.

"It's depressing, really" sighed another ninja. "I was hoping for a good fight from them."

Yet another ninja said, "looks these so called heroes have fallen by the might of our ninja clan."

"We will not die by your hands!" replied a feminine voice. The assassins looked at Cream. Her legs trembled as she tried to keep herself up, and her eyes were filled with rage never seen in Cream before. "We all have been in far worse situations than this. You aren't powerful death bringers, you are just a couple of goons. I do not fear you, because I know we will prevail."

The others slowly rose up, encouraged by the rabbit's speech. It became clear that they wouldn't go without a fight.

Then a ninja took out a chain gun and shot them all to death.

"DUDE!" shouted a ninja. "Why did you kill them with that?"

The ninja with the chain gun replied "because apparently all of you guys can't even DO YOUR JOBS!! I mean, god, half of you guys are just standing there doing nothing!"

"Quit your complaining, our work here is done" replied one ninja. "Let's get going."

The hundred assassins fled into the shadows. Everyone else who witnessed the massacre were devastated.

"Folks, today is a tragic day" said Gary, his voice completely void of his usual enthusiasm. "Fourteen legendary heroes have been mercilessly slaughtered right in our very eyes. On the behalf of the Olympic Committee, we truly regret for not doing anything to prevent this from happening.

Reportertron buzzed "if I wasn't a machine I would be crying right now. Let us have a moment of silence for the athletes."

The audience bowed their heads in respect. Some were silent, some were crying.

The Fuwa were the most emotional from this tragedy. Because they knew this would happen right from the start. And now it was over, and their deal with Waku was settled; over a dozen lives taken in exchange for temporary fame.

"What have we done?" cried Nini. "WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!"

Yingying cursed "that damn bastard Waku! We should have never accepted his help from the start!"

"Oh god, I'm gonna…" said Jingjing before vomiting in a garbage can.

Beibei was in a fetal position, mumbling "thishastobeanightmarethishastobeanightmarethishastobeanightmare…"

"At the beginning I thought they could have fought off the ambush," Huanhuan said to himself. "But it seems in reality they never had a chance."

With Team Mario and Team Sonic dead, the world of tomorrow looks much bleaker. But what ever happened to the team captains? And who exactly was Waku? We may never know the answers to those mysteries…

_**GAME OVER**_


	17. maze

"Hey Mario, do you have any idea where we are?"

"I don't know-a. It doesn't look anything-a I've seen-a."

The plumber and hedgehog surveyed their surroundings. They were inside what appeared to be some sort of labyrinth with pitch black floors and bright blue walls. It was truly a bizarre place.

"Welcome to my realm." The two heroes turned around and saw Waku, the ninja that sent them here. "For humiliating me in front of my loyal subjects, we are going to play a favorite game of mine."

"A game-a? What kind of game-a?" asked Mario.

"Why, a game of cat and mouse of course. You run away and hide, then I find and kill you."

"Sounds like an unfair game" said Sonic.

"Hmm hmm hmm. That's what makes it so fun!"

Waku turned himself around. "Now go and get away from me. You don't want this to be a short game, would you?"

Sonic and Mario took their killer's advice and fled deeper into the maze. It was easier said than done, since they still had the injuries from the last event.

The blue hedgehog groaned at the slow pace he was managing to go at. "This must be what being in Hell feels like."

Mario looks behind him and says "should we-a split up? It'll make it-a harder for the ninja guy to catch-a us."

"I would suggest it, but in the state we're in we should stick together."

"I agree" says Waku. Mario and Sonic get out the way as Waku swipes at them with a katana. The plumber performs a tornado spin at the ninja, frightening the ninja off into the depths of labyrinth.

"HOLY RAVIOLI!" Mario cried in pain. "I think-a I just twisted my arms."

Sonic said sarcastically, "ah that's just swell. My legs are practically useless and your arms are twisted. Oh! I know, why don't I ride on your shoulders that way you can walk for me and I can punch that ninja for you!"

"Sounds like a good-a idea to me-a!"

Now came the painful part. Holding their screams of agony to not draw Waku's attention, Sonic walked over to Mario which then Mario picked up Sonic and placed over his shoulders.

"Mama mia, you weigh a ton-a!" wheezed the plumber.

Sonic took slight offense from that comment and responded, "it's all from my head, I swear!"

Now that the two became one, the heroes made haste to look for an exit from this labyrinth. If there actually was a way out.

"I think we already this way" muttered Sonic. "I swear this corner looks awfully familiar."

Mario replied "that's-a because all the corners look the same. It wouldn't be much-a of a maze if everything-a wasn't generic looking."

All of a sudden, Waku attacked again. Mario hopped over the swipe of the ninja's katana, and Sonic counter-attacked with a fist to the face. Another punch sent Waku sprawling on the floor. Mario kicked the blade away from the owner's reach and ran off.

"Ouch that smarts" Waku said while rubbing his jaw. "Well, at least I know this hunt is an interesting one."

The plumber wheezed as he continued running. Running out of breath, Mario went around a corner then stopped to regain some of his stamina.

"I think we lost-a him" Mario said as he inhaled and exhaled. "Let's keep-a this up and OOF!"

When the mustachioed man turned around, he ended up walking right into a wall. He and his passenger fell with a loud thump.

Sonic checked his surroundings and cursed "damn! It's a dead end!"

"Well we better get up-a and leave-a before…"

Too late. Blocking the only way out was Waku! The prey were surprised to noticed something odd about their hunter's emotions. Instead of acting proud to have his victims trapped and helpless, he seemed annoyed about something.

"What do you think you're doing?" the ninja shouted. "This area is off-limits!"

"Well excuse us for not knowing you had rules in this game" said Sonic.

"Don't be a smartass, hedgehog. I am serious. GET OUT! NOW!"

Waku didn't give them a chance to react as he lunged at them in fury. Luckily Mario kicked Waku right into the wall, and Sonic spin dashed the ninja to unconsciousness.

Mario looked at the knocked out ninja and said "hmm, he must-a be claustrophobic."

Suddenly, as if to congratulate the heroes on their victory, the maze realm began to disappear. The world then changed to a regular-looking dojo. A dojo containing AN ENTIRE ARMY OF NINJAS!!

All Sonic and Mario could say was "oh crap."

"INTRUDERS!" shouted the younger ninjas. "KILL THEM!"

The elite ninjas scoffed at the appearance of the heroes and said "look at them lying in agony! This will be easy!"

"Looks like they got worn from beating Master Waku" a ninja said.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Master Waku… beaten?!"

"Impossible! We couldn't defeat him, so how can these two do what we can't?"

"Maybe that unconscious Waku over there is actually an imposter."

"No one would be stupid enough to pretend to be Waku."

"I would."

"Enough!" someone old shouted from behind the ninja army. "Let us see with our own eyes."

The ninjas moved aside for the elder council to pass on through. They stared at Waku, then Mario and Sonic, then Waku again.

One of the elders spoke "there is no doubt about it. Master Waku has fallen by these two strange people."

"What should we do them? They are intruders, and who knows how many of our secrets they found out."

"Then you know what needs to be done."

The ninja elders nodded to one another. One of them pulled out a bottle of herbs and sprinkled it's contents all over the heroes. In mere seconds the two had all their wounds healed and their stamina fully charged.

"Wow-a, I feel much-a better!" Mario says as he stands up.

Sonic asks "but why heal us? I was almost expecting to be finished off."

"True, that would be the obvious choice. But because you defeated the undefeatable, you have earned our respect."

A few meters away, some of the herbs floated off and landed on Waku. He instantly wakes up.

"Huh… what… hey! What's going on?"

The ninja elders turn to their master and bowed before him. "It has been a pleasure working with you, sir. Unfortunately, we no longer wish to serve you."

Waku had a puzzled look underneath his ninja cloak. "Why?"

"It is nothing personal" one of the elders spoke. "But we only obey those who we believe is the strongest."

"In fact, they can be our new leaders" said another elder pointing at Sonic and Mario.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Waku interrupted. "Let us stop and think about what you are doing here. I mean… you know… okay, lets make a deal. You just help me kill these two guys and I'll get out of your hair forever. How does that sound?"

The elders shook their heads. "Unacceptable. We are honorable ninjas and we stick to what we have planned. You, however, are dishonorable by refusing to accept the fact you have been beaten by these two warriors."

Sonic added in "not to mention we were already injured when you fought us."

The ex-master ninja growled at the hedgehog and said "why you smart-mouthing little piece of-"

Waku gets smacked on the head by the nearest elder. "You dishonored yourself with this behavior. Not only have you lost your title, but you have now lost our respect. You were thought highly as a leader, but you took it all away because you act like a brat who can't get what he wants! Leave this place and never come back! I don't even know why we made you our master in the first place."

Clenching his fists in anger, Waku replies "then allow me to jog up your memory."

The elder that spoke before gulped and said "uh oh."

"Nice going" one of the elders said sarcastically. "Now Waku is going to kick our asses again!"

"Not if me-a and my-a friend have anything to say about it" said Mario. "Come-a on, let's team up and defeat your master once and for all!"

"We would love to" said an elder as all the ninjas were backing away. "But… umm… I have to go visit a friend in Russia so… AH SCREW IT LETS JUST GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!"

And so, the secret society of the Ninja Clan, containing the smartest and strongest people in China, ran away screaming like little school girls.

"So much for having honor" muttered Sonic.

"Looks like we'll have-a to fight this ninja ourselves-a" Mario said in a fighter's pose.

Waku calmed down and sighed. "Useless minions. Just when you think you can trust them they head for the hills. Oh well, at least their supplies are still here. Since this ninja disguise has lost its purpose I might as well reveal my true identity."

The ninja tore off his clothing with one quick tug. The plumber and hedgehog gasped upon seeing who they were really up against.

"It can't be!" gasped Mario.

"Unbelievable!" Sonic said in shock.

Then the two say simultaneously "so… who are you?"

Their enemy dropped a sweat. "You mean you don't know how am I? Fine, allow me to introduce myself. I am… PAC-MAN!"


	18. boss

"Well this-a battle shouldn't take long" Mari said confidently. "If we could defeat you while injured, we can definitely beat you with full strength!"

Pac-man frowned in annoyance. "Well that was because I was toying around with you two. Now you pissed me off!"

"Excuses, excuses" Sonic wagged his finger. Prepared to end this quickly, the hedgehog curled up and spin dashed toward the round and yellow man.

Pac-man, however, had different plans. Briefly running in place, Pac-man soon charged forward and bonked into the oncoming hedgehog.

"Ouch" says Sonic. "What the heck was that?"

Pac-man laughs. "That was a Rev Roll attack. Impressive, eh?"

"Not really-a" Mario said sincerely. "But this-a is!"

The plumber jumps in the air to give his foe a taste of shoes. Aware of what was going to happen next, Pac-man counter attacked by hopping on his rear end and tackling the assailant in mid-air.

"Nice try, but you'll have to overcome my Butt Bounce next time!" said Pac-man.

"Mama mia!" exclaims Mario "he has his own moves that are similar to ours!"

"And that's not all! I can even SWALLOW YOU WHOLE!" To prove his point, Pac-man ate a randomly placed pile of bricks as if they were like cotton candy/

Sonic groans "this is not good. Hey, Mario, I got an idea."

"What?"

"RUN!"

Before Mario or Pac-Man could react, Sonic grabbed his friend by the arm and skedaddled.

"Ah crap" groaned Pac-Man. "Looks like I have to hunt them down. AGAIN!"

The yellow sphere charged after his prey, making 'waka' sounds as he constantly munched the air.

Meanwhile, our heroes were running through the empty corridors of the ninja base.

"What do we do, Mario?" asked the hedgehog. "Its obvious our abilities are nearly useless against his own, and I sure as heck don't want to get close to that big mouth of his! What's your plan?"

"STOP RUNNING-A!" cried the Italian as he was dragged along the floor.

Realizing what he was doing to his plumber pal, Sonic stopped. Mario got up and dusted himself off.

"Now-a about our killer friend-a… I believe-a I have an idea how to beat-a him."

"You do? Well I'm open for suggestions!"

"All we need-a to do is use gimmicky items against-a him!"

The hedgehog was puzzled. "Umm… what?"

"You know, magic objects-a to power us up and give us super powers. Like my-a mushrooms or your-a Chaos Emeralds."

"Oh. But how do we know there is anything like that around here?"

"Let's check-a the storage room. There's bound to be a couple of potions or something-a."

"Alright, lets go!" Sonic once again grabs Mario and accidentally drags him around again to find some power ups.

Back to Pac-man, he decided to drop his traditional tactics and go for a ninja approach. If he can't get his prey head on then he'll get them from behind. To make his job easier, the yellow guy took a detour to get a pistol and poison-tipped bullets.

As he crept quietly in the shadows, Pac-man heard a faint noise of doors opening. He quickly tracked down the source of the noise. His hunt led him to the mystic storage room. That area contained a couple of artifacts the ninja clan obtained over the years. Due to the amount of power contained in the artifacts, admittance was so restricted even Pac-man couldn't enter. And with those irritating cowards inside…

The one that was named Waku shook off the thought. No, its just a bunch of old relics. The rumors heard from the ninja apprentices couldn't be true… could they? It didn't matter anyway, there was only one entrance into that room, and Pac-man would make sure to turn into a tomb for two.

"SURPRISE!" Pac-man shouts as he blindly fires in hopes of hitting somebody. Of course, all he did was miss and startle the heroes to go seek protection.

Mario frantically tried figuring out the gizmo in his hands. "Come on, work you stupid-a thing!"

"Forget it, Mario" Sonic said to his human friend. "Let's just throw things at the guy!"

So they did just that. Pac-man used his ninja acrobatics to dodge the various objects as he reloading his gun. Sonic and Mario used the items around them to shield themselves from bullets. And this pattern goes around for like three minutes or so. Until Mario threw a cupboard full of jars and released a group of spirits trapped inside the jars.

Pac-man panicked at the poltergeists. "GHOSTS! I HATE GHOSTS!"

One ghost flew right over the yellow man's head, dropping his gun in fright. The gun went off and shot Pac-man right in the leg.

"CRAP! Why did I use the bullets lanced with poison?"

Pac-man grabbed a nearby scroll and used it to cover up his wound. He limped his way out in agony.

"Don't let him get away!" shouts Sonic.

"Hold-a on. I just take these along just in-a case." Mario picked up a pair of staffs before chasing after Pac-man.

Sonic didn't even need to use his speed to catch up to the wounded enemy. The hedgehog kicked the yellow sphere face first on the ground.

"End of the line for your crazy revenge" said Sonic. "Now its off to jail for you!"

The blue blur jumped back when Pac-man put his head up from the floor. His skin was all scaly and he had thousands of sharp teeth. Confused at the hedgehog's emotion, Pac-man looked at his hands and saw claws in their place.

"What- what the hell is happening to me?!"

Mario came in puffing and hands Sonic one of the staffs. Upon looking at their enemy he shouts "WOAH! He's-a all freaky and that-a scroll is-a glowing!"

As the plumber said, the scroll was indeed glowing. Pac-man opened the scroll and read the contents.

"The venom of a snake, a piece of lead, and lots of blood. Combined all three near this scroll to transform into…"

His sentence was interrupted as he screamed in pain. Pac-man's body shook as he grew into tremendous size. He fell to the floor when his arms and legs became horns. His perfectly round body morphed into a serpent form. When the transformation stopped, Pac-man looked at himself and laughed manically.

He had become a yellow Eastern Dragon!

"Oh…"

"…crap."

Mario and Sonic quickly got out of the way as the area they just stood became a charred crater. Pac-Dragon breathed fire everywhere, incinerating everything in the way.

"He's-a too strong for-a us!" cried Mario.

Sonic shouts "if only we had a miracle to defeat him!"

Then the ceiling fell on both of them. Pac-Dragon thought it was all over, but then came a bright light from beneath the rubble. The rubble was suddenly disintegrated, and the source of the light was revealed to be the two staffs.

But that wasn't all! Mario and Sonic were pulsating with power. Their entire body was completely silver, save for their rainbow glowing eyes and the Ying Yang symbol printed on their foreheads. Yes, they had become super-powered as Zen Mario and Zen Sonic!

"Didn't see this coming" echoed Zen Sonic as he looked at awe of his new form.

"We-a have other things to worry about-a" echoed Zen Mario, pointing at Pac-Dragon.

"You're right. Let's end this madness once and for all!"

"And we'll do it… TOGETHER-A!"

The dragon roared, accepting their challenge. The two heroes charged at the beast and…

DUE TO THE LAZINESS OF THE AUTHOR WRITING AN ACTION-PACKED PARAGRAPH, THE FOLLOWING EPIC SCENE WILL BE DUMBED DOWN BY A GAZILLION TIMES.

_pow fists punching fire breath ouch building is on fire fighting continues super speed super jump grind bop building collapses battle on the clouds chomp choke oh no they are losing teamwork attack dragon weaken staffs impaled into eyeballs_

WE NOW RETURN TO REGULAR TYPING. SORRY FOR THE DISAPPOINTMENT.

Pac-Dragon screamed it's body exploded piece by piece. He slowly morphed back into the normal Pac-man. He fell before the feet of the now-normal Sonic and Mario.

With a gasp of pain, Pac-man's last words were "tell Ms. Pac-man I love her." Then he made his arcade death noise and melted into nothingness.

The plumber wiped the sweat from his brow. "Mama mia, that-a was the toughest battle-a I ever had-a!"

"You said it" panted the hedgehog. "This kind of fight is something we'll never see ever again!"

Now that the corrupted hero has been slain, and his minions fled for their lives, all that was left to do was find a way back to the Olympics. Thus our two legends walked side by side.

"Hey, Mario. Do you think everyone else is all right?"

"I'm sure they are perfectly fine-a."


	19. miracle

They thought it would be a happy ending. They thought when they came back everyone would celebrate and both teams would be given gold medals. That would have been perfect.

Instead, Mario and Sonic found themselves in the morgue, staring at bullet-ridden bodies of all that were close to them.

The sight was too unbearable to see, yet all they did was stare. Friends, family, enemies, acquaintances they wish they knew better. But they did not cry nor shed a tear. The two just stood there, silent and emotionless.

The door opened and footsteps were heard coming in. The hedgehog and the plumber did not look to see who it was. But if they did decide to turn away from the multiple bodies they would have seen the Fuwa.

"Thank god both of you are alive!" exclaimed Jingjing the panda Fuwa. "So did you go and teach those ninjas a lesson?" He got no reply.

Beibei the fish Fuwa examined the heroes' moods and said "I think they don't feel like talking right now."

"We truly mourn for your loved ones as much as you do" said Nini the swallow Fuwa. "We will make arrangements for the funeral and we'll spend every penny we have to give them the respect they truly deserve."

Yingying the antelope Fuwa piped in "and if you wish to have anything you need, will give it you!"

"Such as the truth" spoke Huanhuan the torch Fuwa. Sonic and Mario didn't look at the fire boy, but the rest of the Fuwa sure did.

"What do you think you're doing?!" they loudly whispered.

"I'm releasing the burden of my guilt. They need to know." Huanhuan slowly walked to the two heroes. "You see, it all started a few months ago when all of us were trying to get chosen for mascots for this year's Olympics. We weren't the most popular choices to be honest. While we were thinking of a way to increase our popularity, we met somebody named Waku. He knew we were desperate, and he offered to pull some strings to give us the position as mascots AND the Olympic committee. All he asked for was for us to allow him to do whatever he wanted. Since we had nothing to lose, we agreed.

"What I'm trying to say is… that ambush in the dream course… that was what Waku wanted. In fact, the Olympics was nothing more than a set-up. And we knew it from the start. We could've done something, anything to prevent this disaster, but instead we aided it. There was one incident that could've made you aware of the danger and prepare for the worst, but we covered it up so Waku's plan would go perfectly.

"We are deeply sorry for the death and agony we caused. This event will likely change the rest of your life for the worst. I hope you two will forgive us…"

A second later Huanhuan fell to the hard floor with two black-eyes. The heroes have finally turned to face the Fuwa, and the grievance they've been bottling up before was bursting in large quantities.

"YOU-A BASTARDS!!" Mario screamed in fury. "YOU-A FUCKING BASTARDS!! AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE YOU EXPECT-A US TO FORGIVE YOU?!"

Beibei quivered as she squeaked "but we… didn't want to do to it…"

"THAT DIDN'T STOP YOU FROM DOING IT ANYWAY!!" screamed Sonic. "NOW EVERYONE WE CARED ABOUT IT IS DEAD!! DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR WEAK WILL!!"

The heroes' rage quickly turned into sadness, and they fell to their knees and bawled. Tears came out from the Fuwa as well.

Nini cried "do you not understand we are suffering as much as you are? We are helpless and we beg to accept our apology. We would gladly offer our lives in exchange for the ones we took from you."

Upon hearing the bird-headed girl's last sentence, the panda remembered something. "That's it! The Second Chance of Confucius!"

"The Second Chance of Confucius?!" exclaimed Jingjing. "We can't possibly do that!"

"It's the ONLY thing we can do to prove our regret."

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

Mario lessened his crying to a whimper to ask "what's the Second Chance of Confucius?"

Huanhuan got up from the floor. "The Second Chance of Confucius is a ritual to bring the dead back to life. However, those who cast the ritual will cease to exist. We obviously decided not to perform such a technique, but now…"

"You mean you would really sacrifice yourselves to resurrect our pals?" Sonic wondered as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Huanhuan nodded. "Come on, Fuwa, let us get into position."

The Fuwa formed a circle and held each other's hands. Mario and Sonic backed away just in case.

They chanted "O Great Ancestors, hear our calls. We are the Fuwa, givers of friendship and peace to children all around the world. We symbolize good wishes to unite the world and dreams into one."

"I am Beibei, symbol of prosperity and harvest. As the master of water sports, I am gentle and pure."

"I am Jingjing, symbol of happiness and harmony between man and nature. With my strength, I am naïve and optimistic."

"I am Huanhuan, symbol of passion and invitation. Ball games are my specialty, as is my desire to improve others."

"I am Yingying, symbol of health and vastness of the land. Blessed with speed, I approve of harmony with nature."

"I am Nini, symbol of luck and the infinite sky. I am excellent in gymnastics, and I'm innocent and joyful."

"O Great Ancestors, help us fulfill our purpose. To those who died in tragedy, we put aside our own lives to save theirs. Allow us the power to grant this wish."

As a sign of approval from the great beyond, the Fuwa became elementals. Jingjing became Forest, Yingying became Earth, Beibei became Water, Nini became Wind, and Huanhuan became Fire. With these powers they begun to do their duties.

The elemental Fuwa sent their mystic energy into the corpses before them. Bullet wounds were sealed up, pale skin brighten to life, sounds of breathing could be heard. Everyone was alive again!

But the five that bought this miracle did not look so well. Their element energy was gone, and they looked like they aged by two hundred years. Their very bodies were slowly crumbling into dust.

"Mama mia, you did it!" cheered Mario. "You-a actually did it!"

Sonic said in concern "but now all of you…"

"We know" gasped Beibei, barely making a sound.

"But it is for the better" wheezed Nini. "What good are we to help out others if we are only concerned by our own selfish desires?"

"Oh my-a, I don't know what-a to say" mumbled Mario, then he got something. "We forgive-a you."

"Yeah" Sonic added in, "and thanks for sacrificing yourselves and all that."

The Fuwa smiled. If they were about to wave or say goodbye, they fell apart before they could. Their ashes quickly vanished, as if swallowed by time and space itself.

"Ugh, my-a head" groaned Luigi. More groans came from the rest of the once-dead group. They were surprised by their surroundings, more so when they saw Mario and Sonic.

"SONIKKU!" Amy cried as ran up and embraced her favorite hedgehog. Sonic would usually try to free himself from Amy's hugs, but he'll make this one an exception.

Peach noticed they were at a morgue and asked "did… did we die?"

"No doubt about it" replied Blaze. "I never expected death to be so quick."

"I DON'T WANT TO GET SHOT AGAIN!" cried Cream.

Daisy comforted the rabbit. "Shhh, don't cry. It's all over now."

Robotnik looked at Shadow and Knuckles. "Guys, I have a confession to make. I lied about the other team attempting to hurt us. I used that as an excuse for you to help me cheat."

"Normally I would beat you up for using us" said Knuckles. "But I'm just too glad we're alive!"

"Meh, I actually enjoyed cheating" Shadow says with a smile.

"Why did those ninjas kill us anyway?" Lakitu asked Shy Guy. "We barely now these guys!"

Shy Guy groaned "dude you're ruining the moment."

Just then somebody came inside. It was Gary Goomba and E-08 Reportertron!

"…How was I suppose to know that was poisoned?" the Goomba groaned. He gasped when he saw both teams in front of him, all alive and well. "Oh god, am I hallucinating?"

Reportertron beeped "if you are talking about the teams that were declared dead a few hours ago, then no, you are not hallucinating."

"Quick, get into that camera mode you said you had. I have an idea!"

The robot did as it was told. Gary straightened himself up and pulled a mike from out of nowhere.

"This Gary Goomba will an exciting late-breaking news. Standing right behind are Team Mario and Team Sonic, the same teams that were murdered at the end of the Olympic games. How is this possible, you ask? Why don't we find out." The Goomba walked over to the team captains and asked "tell us exactly what happened after the two of you disappeared."

"There isn't much to say" Sonic shrugs. "Some guy wanted revenge, we defeated him, his friends ran for the hills. Just something you've heard of a thousand times already."

"Interesting. And how are your team mates suddenly become back alive?"

"We would that-a the Fuwa for that" answered Mario. "They… took their own lives to make a resurrection spell. They-a were truly generous children and they-a will have a special place in our hearts-a."

"There you have it folks. It was the Olympic spirit saved everyone. This is freelance reporter Gary Goomba, and his new assistant E-08 Reportertron. Good night, and may the spirits of the Fuwa rest in peace."

Waluigi butted in saying "oh boo hoo! Nobody gives a crap about them! What I'm concerned about is my damn gold medal!"

E-08 stated "since the Fuwa were the Olympic Committee, only they knew the location the medals secretly located in case of theft."

"So much for plan B" Wario groaned in disappointment.

"What about our money?" whined Charmy.

The machine pulled out a couple of checks. Vector didn't need to understand Chinese to know his work buddies had been ripped off.

"TEN DOLLARS?" the lizard screamed. "IS THAT ALL THEY COULD AFFORD?!"

Gary Goomba laughed "what do you expect in China, it's like the home of cheap labor! Oh crap, did you just record that E-08? Turn it off, damnit! Turn the camera-"


	20. ending

It was the next day, the day both Olympic teams would go home. Though would have liked to see more Chinese culture, Beijing was simply not enough to cure their homesickness.

"Hmmm!" grunted Yoshi with many suitcases placed on his saddle. Even with the experience of being rode by plump Mario, this weight was more than the dinosaur could bear.

"Here, let me help" offered Toad, picking up the luggage with relative ease. "Okay, whose the wise guy who decided to make Yoshi a pack mule?"

"Who do you think?" shouted Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi.

"You guys are so cruel!" Peach said. When nobody was looking, she took her suitcase off of Yoshi.

Just then Tails walked by. "Hi guys. I was wondering if you seen a pink hedgehog a few minutes ago."

"I'm right here" says Amy with gift bags in hand. "I just had to make a last second shopping spree before we left." Her arms were tired so the pink hedgehog places the bags on Yoshi's saddle.

"Hey Tails" shouted Knuckles from a distance "Robotnik needs help with his hovercraft!"

The fox rolled his eyes "again? For a man with an IQ of three hundred, Eggman can't seem to fix anything by himself." Tails flew off to aid his usual nemesis.

Bowser smacked his forehead. "I just remembered I came here with a ride of my own. Looks like I'll have to call the Koopalings to pick me up."

"Mind if we come along?" asks Lakitu.

Shy Guy says "we have no transportation of our own. We don't even remember how we got here."

"Alright, as long as you promise to become my mindless minions!"

The cloud-riding turtle and heavily-cloaked character looked at each other, then back at Bowser. "Meh, sure."

"Great!" the Koopa King chuckled. "TO THE PAY PHONE!" And the three of them walked off.

"Well at least he didn't bother kidnapping Peach again" said Daisy.

-

"…and that's how I managed to walk here into this dimension" Blaze finished explaining to Cream.

The little rabbit was fascinated by the information given to her. "Wow, who knew going grocery shopping would lead to a series of events that led you to our world?"

Suddenly, Luigi ran by screaming as a ghost was chasing after him. When the spirit flew near Shadow, the ultimate life-form pulled off the white sheet to reveal Charmy.

"Aw you're no fun!" the bee pouted.

The one that was being chased felt stupid. "I can't believe I fell for a silly disguise like that. No airports have…" Something invisible tapped Luigi's shoulder. "GHOSTS! AHHHH!!"

Espio got out of his camouflage when the Italian ran away. "Sorry, I couldn't resist the opportunity."

"Hey you guys, our flight is ready!" Vector announced to the others. "Hurry up before we miss it!"

-

"Well, I guess this is-a where we part ways" Mario sighed.

Sonic nods. "Indeed it is. But at least I'll go home knowing that there's someone saving the world on the other side of the world."

"MARIO!" shouted the people from the Mushroom Kingdom.

"SONIC!" shouted the furries from Mobius.

"I hope-a to have a rematch one of these days-a! the plumber said as he ran off.

"Ditto!" Sonic replied before speeding out of there.

-

And so our Olympic tale ends as Team Mario and Team Sonic flew back to their own homes. Their lives resumed on like before, having fun or going on adventures. The memory of Beijing etched on the everyone's brain, because it was certain that was the last time Mario and Sonic would work together ever again.

Then Super Smash Brothers Brawl came out a few months later.


End file.
